Stress Reliever
by pikajow
Summary: When Inuyasha's mother and father died, Sesshomaru took him. To make sure he would be prepared for the future, Sesshomaru made Inuyasha use the well his father left for him to learn how humans lived in the future. After forging papers and tests to get into highschool, Inuyasha thought it would be fun. Then Sesshomaru comes to the future to live with him. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Summary: When Inuyasha's mother and father died, Sesshomaru took him. To make sure he would be prepared for the future, Sesshomaru made Inuyasha use the well his father left for him to learn how humans lived in the future. After forging papers and tests to get into highschool, Inuyasha thought it would be fun. Then Sesshomaru comes to the future to live with him. Mpreg**

 ** _Author's note: High school in Japan is the equivalent of college in the US. College in Japan is more laid back and not as difficult as high school._**

Mentally, Inuyasha was gone. The stress had build up to a point he couldn't take anymore, and he wanted to just lie down and ignore it all. He daydreamed a large portion of his life away, since he felt that was the only way to deal with the stress. Yeah he could draw and write, but that meant nothing when it began to eat him alive.

High school finals.

That was what was eating him alive.

Plus the three papers and two quizzes he still had to take that week.

And the two hundred pound demon lying in his apartment room bed, named Sesshomaru. Inuyasha sighed softly, wondering how he was supposed to deal with this. He had always prided himself in keeping his stress levels in tact or to a somewhat tolerable level, but it was all too much at once. Inuyasha wondered that if he locked himself in a closet maybe the world would forget he existed. It would be nice to escape for a while.

It wasn't like he was meant for this world anyway.

Inuyasha put his head down on his desk, his numerous books and papers scattered about. He had taken the time to clean out his room, which helped him escape the lecture Sesshomaru would have given him when he suddenly arrived. Inuyasha wondered why nobody found it weird a man with five feet long hair and tattoo's on his face just walked into the building.

Where were the cops in this situation?

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, his tone and proper Japanese making him sound like a monk from the mountains. Inuyasha groaned softly, not in the mood to talk. He had tried to cut his hair to fit in, but it grew back too fast. He just left it in a tight bun and claimed he was the son of a samurai family. Everybody just nodded with a smile and walked on.

Inuyasha was glad people in this age didn't butt into your business like they did in the past. Inuyasha raised his head, rubbing his eyes. He had been studying for longer than he would have liked, and instead of retaining everything he was pretty sure he was learning nothing.

Why was this so hard?

Inuyasha could deal with pain. He fought many battles and had gained many scars from them. He had felt the physical strain of taking on a thousand men, having his intestines torn out. He's been through more pain than the average demon today could handle.

Yet just studying for his finals was killing him. Mentally, he didn't have the strength to deal with this. He had made some friends, but they didn't hang out much. Not that they didn't want to, their schedules always conflicted or one or the other was always busy. It made Ichigo want to cry being unable to release his stress, and he almost did a couple times.

Life wasn't fair in this world.

"What is wrong, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, his tone demanding a response. Ichigo could only shrug, something that had rubbed off on him from his peers. He sighed softly, getting up from his seat.

"It's nothing I can't handle. I'm gonna go for a swim. There's trunks in the bottom drawer if you want to join."

"Trunks? Why would I want elephant trunks?" Inuyasha stopped on his way to the bathroom to change, remembering Sesshomaru didn't know anything of this world. Inuyasha sighed for the hundredth time of the day, walking over to the dresser against the window and pulling open the bottom drawer. He took out a pair of trunks, showing them to Sesshomaru. They were red and black, since that was the only colors Inuyasha liked. Sesshomaru looked at them like they were alien.

"These are called swim trunks. It's what men wear to swim in the pool and the ocean," Inuyasha told Sesshomaru, the demon nodding in understanding.

"What is a _pool_?" He said the word awkwardly, and Inuyasha wondered if people would notice. Having his cover blown just might get him experimented on.

Or worse.

"It's a place were the water is held into a single area. It has chlorine, a chemical that keeps the water clean." Sesshomaru frowned, his mind trying to fully understand what was going on. Inuyasha sighed, wondering why he even asked him. He got out his laptop, turning it on and putting it in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was taken aback by the technology when it turned on, Inuyasha wondering why he even bothered to do anything.

"This is a laptop. It'll answer all of your questions. See, watch me." Inuyasha sat on the bed next to Sesshomaru, going to the Google icon. He put in a sentence about anime, something he had learned to love in this world. Sesshomaru looked at the different pictures and links that showed up, his eyes narrowing as he tried to comprehend. Inuyasha showed him how to delete the sentence and then left him alone.

What was the worst that could happen?

Inuyasha dressed into his swim trunks and went to the pool, quickly sinking into the cold water. Inuyasha closed his eyes, holding his breath as he just tried to let himself think. He knew he couldn't stay under as long as he wanted, since somebody might think he was drowning or dead. He wanted to stay like this forever though, to escape Sesshomaru and the haunting finals. He knew he should study right now, since he had started school as a freshman knowing nothing of this world.

He just couldn't though. He didn't want to. He could have managed over time, but Sesshomaru's presence was taking away his attention half the time. He was true epiphany of the elephant in the room. Inuyasha didn't even know how he made it to him dressed in full uniform, but since nobody here actually says anything, he was probably just ignored. Inuyasha came here in his fire rat kimono but quickly changed once he saw the way people dressed. He had snatched a man's wallet, and from the amount of money he had, he must have been someone important.

Inuyasha attempted everything to fit in, to the point he even almost cut off his ears. Instead he just hides them with a cloth, telling the teacher it's a family heirloom from his samurai father. The teacher took it and went on with life. Some people asked him the name of his family, and he simply said his father's name, which nobody knew off. He just told them it was an ancient family, one that died out a long time ago. Most people believed him, but Inuyasha just wanted to know why they were so calm about everything.

Inuyasha was going insane in this world.

Inuyasha stayed in the pool until sun down, getting out when his muscles started to quiver from his extensive swimming. Some people had joined him, but not much. Nobody tried to talk to him, except for a human girl who was blushing the entire time. Inuyasha had thought about sleeping with a female to relieve the stress he had, but he couldn't with Sesshomaru in his room. He was part human for a reason, and could not just ignore his urge most boys his age had. He tried to, but the sexual frustration was eating him alive.

Inuyasha sighed as he took a quick shower in hot water, soothing his aching muscles. He forgot Sesshomaru was in his room, and walked out of the bathroom completely naked. He walked to his closet by the kitchen taking out a robe. He turned towards the kitchen, almost screaming when he saw Sesshomaru there. Inuyasha closed his robe quickly, hoping the demon didn't see much.

"What is this so called, _porn_?" Inuyasha froze, rushing over and turning the laptop around. Sure enough Sesshomaru had been watching porn, between two men no less. Inuyasha shut his laptop, looking to Sesshomaru with narrowed eyes. He was about to yell at him, but then he remembered he didn't know anything about this world.

"It's when two or multiple people video tape their intimacy and post it online, like my laptop." Sesshomaru seemed confused; Inuyasha looking down to see Sesshomaru had a boner. Inuyasha quickly walked away, wondering how much Sesshomaru had seen of that.

"Incest is common here?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha throwing his laptop on his bed before going back to the kitchen. He went to the pantry, hungry for something to eat.

"No, it's just for people who like it. It's forbidden since human babies are born deformed." Inuyasha felt the back of his hair rise when his robe was undone, turning around quickly and moving away from Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, trying not to slash open his heart. Sesshomaru frowned, Inuyasha suddenly realizing he had stripped off most of his clothing besides his fundoshi.

"Can I try it on you?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha wondering what the porn had got into his brother's head. Inuyasha had always wondered if Sesshomaru was gay, but he didn't think he would take it this far.

"Incest is common amongst demons, Inuyasha. It should not be a taboo." Inuyasha wanted Sesshomaru to hear his own words, closing up his robe before things got any more awkward.

"Well in this time, incest is not always good. It is a taboo." Inuyasha went back to the pantry, quickly getting out some muffins.

"What else did you learn about?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru acting as if he didn't just try to have sex with him. He told him everything he had learned, which was a lot. He already knew all of the history from at least 100 years ago and all the different continents. He knew the slang younger generations use and the wars that had happened around the world. He knew about anime and manga, which led him to porn. Inuyasha nodded, hoping that was all he had learned about. Sesshomaru still had yet to redress, and that made Inuyasha a little bit uneasy.

"You should get some rest," Inuyasha told Sesshomaru, walking back to the bathroom. He closed and locked the door, taking off his robe. His stomach was hurting, which meant he would start his menstrual soon. It was weird that he had one, but for the longest he had hid it from Sesshomaru out of fear. Now he knew from his laptop that he was just probably a hermaphrodite, which helped calm his jittery nerves.

He took it as just another thing about life. He thought he would have a vagina, but instead he had his menstrual from his ass. It had some how linked together like a cloaca, which he supposed was very rare. He took as the way of life and accepted it. He took out a pair of underwear and a pad, putting it on. He was sure it would start tonight, which he kind of hoped it didn't. He sighed softly and closed his robe, leaving the comfort of his bathroom to head towards his guest room.

"Stay in my room for now until I figure things out," Inuyasha told Sesshomaru, stopping when he realized something.

"Sesshomaru where have you gone to use the bathroom?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru pointing to the bathroom.

"The round object allows me to aim perfectly," Sesshomaru replied, Inuyasha sighing in relief. He went to the guest room, falling onto the bed. He closed his eyes, too tired to care about the fact the door was still open.

:::+:::

Sesshomaru found this world very intriguing. It was odd and out of order, but he found it more fitting than his castle. He would like to stay here where there was hot water on command and food already prepared for him. There was no longer a need to wait, and the sweets he found particularly savory.

The people did not talk to him, which delighted him. He could smell their fear of him, and he decided the people of _Tokyo_ were now his to protect. He would look for any remaining demons and kill them off once he found out how to dress and act a little more accordingly. He was no fool to how human would react if he stayed dressed as he was forever. He would cut his hair to his waist, it would take a couple months to grow back.

Sesshomaru took out his sword, walking to the bathroom. He turned on the light, looking at himself in the mirror. He grabbed his hair, cleanly cutting it across. He saw the hair fall to the ground, watching it with eyes of interest. His hair was a sign of his heritage, but it was almost funny to see himself cut it short. He pondered cutting it shorter, but instead he decided to put it into a ponytail, showing his many demon markings. He would be seen as a yakuza, but he didn't mind.

It would make people fear him more.

Sesshomaru looked down to his fundoshi, seeing his genitals had hardened. The porn had intrigued him and he wanted to enact it. It had been a long while since had been with anyone in a sexual manner, and he would probably get what Inuyasha calls _arrested_ if he tried to mate with a woman of his choosing. The women here had more power than they did before.

Why were women able to pick their men in this world?

To avoid getting _arrested_ Sesshomaru thought he should just take Inuyasha. Incest was not frowned upon from what he saw, though he felt it was just because Inuyasha was still a virgin. Sesshomaru concluded that he would be gentle with him, so there would not be any fight. Sesshomaru got some rope from Inuyasha's lower cabinet and went to the guest room.

He couldn't have him fight too hard, that might make it hurt more for Inuyasha. Sesshomaru walked into the room, the logic of his thoughts clear to him. He had never been so generous or kind to a virgin before, but as his brother Sesshomaru would treat him with some respect. Sesshomaru tied him to the bed frame, keeping his legs free for movement. Inuyasha did not wake up until his robe was undone, his eyes blinking blearily up at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear, but it quickly went to anger.

"Sesshomaru get out, now," Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru for sure the hanyou was a virgin. Sesshomaru leaned down, licking Inuyasha's nipple. Inuyasha tensed, his legs moving to kick Sesshomaru away. Sesshomaru grabbed his ankles, stopping him from harming him. Sesshomaru bit down on his nipple, Inuyasha blushing red. He bit back any noises, but his breathing was starting to become ragged.

So the hanyou was capable of being aroused. From the small amount of touch, Sesshomaru wondered why Inuyasha was so sensitive to such acts of pleasure. Or maybe he enjoyed pain, the facts were not clear enough yet. Was Sesshomaru the first to touch him this way?

"Sesshomaru what you saw on the laptop is not meant to be repeated! Just get off me and go find it again on the laptop and get off to that!" Inuyasha grit out the words in anger, trying to get his ankles free along with his wrists. Sesshomaru had made a knot from hell, but Inuyasha was determined to get free. He gasped when Sesshomaru moved lower, his head close to Inuyasha's underwear. Inuyasha struggled harder, Sesshomaru letting go of one of his ankles to pull down his underwear.

When Sesshomaru saw the blood he had wondered if Inuyasha was in heat, but his body did not signal that. His body seemed weaker, and seeing the blood made Sesshomaru wonder if Inuyasha had the problems of a human woman. After some thought and tense silence, Sesshomaru could ponder no loger.

"Why are you bleeding Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was mortified, kicking Sesshomaru away and pulling hard enough to break the rope and the bed frame. His wrists were red and bruised, but he didn't care. Inuyasha jumped off the bed, pulling back up his underwear and closing his robe.

"Get out!" Inuyasha yelled, Sesshomaru getting up from the floor. He had read about hermaphrodites as well, and he had not thought his brother would be one. It would explain his reluctance, because then he would carry Sesshomaru's child. Sesshomaru would wait until he was off and try again. He would use what they called _condoms_ , so Inuyasha would not have to worry about conceiving.

To Inuyasha, he was afraid of what was going on in the Sesshomaru's head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note: I usually have sex scenes way later, but my muse wants to write it now.

"Why do you seem so tired, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha didn't even want to answer, his head on his knees as he tried not to think about the demon he had to go home to. His period had come and gone, along with his first final. He had another two days from now. The third one was the day after the second. Inuyasha wanted to take today off to breathe, but Sesshomaru made that impossible. He stopped talking to him, but that just made Inuyasha even more worried of what he wanted to do to him.

Soon he won't be able to escape. The year was ending in a couple days.

"Are your parents home today?" Inuyasha asked, his friend Kagome nodding with smile. She only had a mother, but Inuyasha always said parents because her grandpa lived with them. Kagome was kind hearted and sweet, but something was off about her. It was like she could see through Inuyasha's disguise. She never said she knew he was a half demon, so Inuyasha left it alone. There was no need to bring up something he could avoid.

"Yeah. My grandpa is insisting we get married every time you go or walk me home. It's irritating," Kagome replied, her kind way of saying that she liked him. Inuyasha didn't like her back like that, and didn't think he would ever be able to.

"Well you are getting old." Inuyasha yelped when he was slapped, rubbing the bruise as Kagome stood up with an angered glare.

"We're the same age, how can I be old!" Kagome stomped off, giving Inuyasha the room he needed to breathe. He knew she would get over it eventually, and they would most likely be talking by tomorrow morning again. Inuyasha sighed, rubbing his sore cheek even though the bruise already healed.

She slapped like a man.

Inuyasha stayed on the school rooftop for a little while longer before heading back to his apartment. There was no way he could just avoid Sesshomaru, but he could try to make him leave. Inuyasha entered his apartment, stopping dead in his tracks. He blushed at the sight of rose petals on the ground, his mind telling him to run. Inuyasha went against its warning, knowing he had to talk some sense into Sesshomaru. He walked in and closed the door, putting his bag on the floor by the wall.

:::+:::

Sesshomaru closed the laptop. He sat in the guest room, his mind spinning as he thought about how he could seduce Inuyasha. He had watched porn and a couple of things that the Internet called _movies._ He was catching on faster, and already knew the politics and how people acted in this time. Anime seemed to only be an extension of how the people of Japan wanted to act. Because the place was so packed, they didn't really like to make a lot of noise or commotion.

He didn't find much about his type of demon, but he found information on a demon called a succubus. Sesshomaru had the same ability to make another aroused, though it was through his power. He had never done it to a human before, but it was becoming a possibility he would use on Inuyasha. It should work if he was really a female.

Sesshomaru had seen some scenes from movies, which were very promising. He took some of Inuyasha's money he stored beneath his dresser, and redressed to fit the environment of this new time. He put his hair into a ponytail and put on a sweater to cover his ears. He left like that, wearing black jeans with a white shirt and black sweater. He kept his boots on, walking to the store a couple blocks down.

He would just say he was from _America_ and did not know much. He could speak Korean, Chinese, Japanese, English, and French from his time. He traded with them every now and then and needed to know their language to make sure they didn't try to rip him off. He walked into the store, a lady stopping him immediately.

"Hey there! Is there anything you need help with?" Sesshomaru nodded, looking into her eyes.

"Roses, chocolate, and strawberries. Plus a bottle of wine." The girl looked at him with a blush, the eye contact probably making her nervous.

"Do you have a girlfriend you want to surprise?" She asked, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes. The girl gasped, scurrying away and telling him to follow. She helped him get everything, and even gave him a coupon. Sesshomaru went back to the apartment and took off his sweater. He placed the rose petals on the ground leading to the room. He left again to get some new sheets and other things.

He knew Inuyasha would follow the roses out of curiosity, and would probably not enact any violence. After all, the humans of this world didn't even now their kind existed. Sesshomaru fixed up everything and smirked at his near full proof plan.

Then he waited for Inuyasha to come home.

:::+:::

Inuyasha followed the rose petals, the petals stopping by his room. He pushed open the door, his frown becoming one of shock. He took a step back, taken aback from the change his room endured while he was gone. The bland blue sheets and comforter were torn off, replaced by red satin sheets. A cloth covered his dresser, two cups of wine on top next to some pieces of chocolate and strawberries on a silver plate. His hardwood floor was covered in a round black and white rug, candles hung up on the walls. His modern style room had become the one people see in a castle. Inuyasha quickly realized he needed to run now, but froze when he felt warm breath on his ear.

"I have you now, Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned around sharply, taking a step into the room just to create some distance between them. Inuyasha quickly realized his mistake, the position allowing Sesshomaru to close and lock the door. Inuyasha swallowed thickly, his fear rising. He quickly squashed it though, hardening his features.

"Sesshomaru, stop this. Now." Sesshomaru raised up a condom, Inuyasha's face turning two shades darker with a blush. Sesshomaru gaged Inuyasha's reaction, wondering how this small little package held so much affect. Sesshomaru took a step forward, forcing Inuyasha back.

"Sesshomaru stop!" Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru glad the hanyou wasn't fighting him. It was not to alarm his human neighbors, but Sesshomaru could have had more fun if he had. One slip of his power could take half the building, but Sesshomaru would be perfectly fine. Inuyasha fell back when his legs hit the bed, Sesshomaru looking down to Inuyasha. He pondered how he could precede, but came up with a solution.

Sesshomaru released his power.

If Inuyasha was indeed part female, when Sesshomaru released his power it would have the same effect on him as it would for a demon woman. Sesshomaru was not proved wrong. Inuyasha gasped, his pupils dilating slightly. He started to shake, the female part of him wanting to submit to such a strong alpha. Inuyasha started to pant lightly, his thighs getting hot as he became aroused.

He felt mortified when his cloaca became wet, no different from that of a woman. Inuyasha was also hard, the combinations almost torturous in themselves.

 _'Submit.'_

Inuyasha heard the voice in his head, heard his demon. His eyes widened at that, never before having heard his demon before. It was always dormant, always there but never there. Inuyasha looked up to Sesshomaru, his eyes almost glowing down at him. Inuyasha went to stand, but his legs had become mush. Inuyasha slapped away Sesshomaru's hand when he reached for him, gasping when he was pushed down to the bed. Inuyasha shook his head, trying to get his legs to move. He arched when Sesshomaru pressed his leg between his thighs, Inuyasha biting his lower lip to hold back his moan.

To say he didn't want it at this moment would have been a lie. He wanted to find salvation from his own desires, but as a male who found himself dominant, becoming a uke wasn't an option. Inuyasha panted as Sesshomaru pushed up his shirt, Inuyasha's eyes closed as the feeling of his power made him feel complete bliss.

"Does this feel taboo?" Sesshomaru asked, leaning down and licking Inuyasha's nipple. Inuyasha gasped sharply, his eyes shutting tighter as Sesshomaru started to nibble and bite. Inuyasha put a hand over his mouth, writhing beneath Sesshomaru. He arched into it when Sesshomaru's tongue slid from Inuyasha's nipple to the other. Inuyasha threw all of his thoughts away, a moan slipping his lips. He grabbed a handful of Sesshomaru's hair, pressing his face harder against his chest.

Sesshomaru pondered why the hanyou didn't put up much of a fight, but he had been as sexually neglected as Sesshomaru had been. They were suffering from sexual frustration of the highest degree, and neither could resist giving in just this one time. At the same time, Sesshomaru was watching Inuyasha. He watched how his face contorted, learning what pain and pleasure looked like on his face. He felt his body shiver beneath his own and wondered why it had not looked this way in the _porn._ In the video, the man on the bottom was always drawn away from the reality of what was happening.

It went the same for women. No matter how loud they screamed or moaned, Sesshomaru knew a part of them wasn't there. Inuyasha was here. Sesshomaru could tell the dominant side of himself struggled to end this, but his demon and womanly side practically begged for it. Sesshomaru found this interesting and decided to find out why his dominant side was so weak compared to the rest. Even though Inuyasha appeared male, was it possible Inuyasha was more female inside?

Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru away when he almost came, his legs shaking as he tried to gather himself. Sesshomaru looked down at him with questioning eyes, Inuyasha looking away with a blush. He wanted to run, but his legs were shaking too badly to get him anywhere. Inuyasha looked away, gritting his teeth. Sesshomaru wasn't going to stop till he got what he wanted, so Inuyasha pushed his dominant side away. He would kill Sesshomaru when he had the power at a different time.

"Get it over with."

Inuyasha wanted to actually tell him to be gentle, but a part of him wouldn't let those words escape. Inuyasha was a masochist, but only with small amounts of pain when he was aroused. Inuyasha had feared losing his virginity to this man, but now as he felt his power, he was the only man he could think of he wanted to lose his virginity to.

Sesshomaru didn't just tear off his clothing like Inuyasha thought he would. Sesshomaru kissed his way down Inuyasha's torso, unbuttoning his pants and pulling down the zipper. Inuyasha's jeans and boxers were dropped to the ground, Inuyasha's heart beating in his chest as Sesshomaru looked over his body. Inuyasha raised his thighs, spreading them enough for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru touched a hand to Inuyasha's knee, letting his hand slide down.

Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru grabbed his hardened member and pressed his thumb to the slit. Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru loosened his grip on his member and slid his fingers further down. Over his testicles they groped and teased the sensitive flesh, Inuyasha pressing harder against his hand to feel more. Sesshomaru didn't grant him that though, his fingers teasing their way down till they touched the fluids Inuyasha was producing. Inuyasha tried not to blush, Sesshomaru lifting his balls. Inuyasha arched when Sesshomaru pushed in two fingers, their intrusion a tad less painful then Inuyasha thought it would be.

Sesshomaru had trimmed his nails for this, since he had read that he could hurt a woman's body parts with sharp claws like his. He was testing all of this new knowledge on Inuyasha, the only virgin he had ever cared to treat with such care. Sesshomaru didn't care about their pain, or their tears. In the end, all they did was brag about how they had been hand chosen by Sesshomaru to warm his bed. Sesshomaru knew they would never want to repeat the experience.

"Relax Inuyasha," Sesshomaru ordered, taking off his clothing so he could mate with his chosen prey. Inuyasha had been relaxed, but he didn't try to dwell too much on it. He knew his first time would hurt, regardless if he had a hymen or not. Inuyasha put his hands over his chest, arousing himself further as he played with his nipples. Sesshomaru looked to him, his eyes stoic but yet burning with the fire of arousal. Inuyasha felt a fear rush through him when Sesshomaru moved over him, Sesshomaru lining himself up. Inuyasha grabbed the railing with one hand, closing his eyes.

Sesshomaru pushed against the ring of muscles, the natural lubricant and Inuyasha's relaxation letting him slide in with less resistance than he thought there would be. Inuyasha was still tight though, Sesshomaru pushing in hard when he felt he enjoyed the feeling.

Inuyasha was biting his bottom lip, blood trailing down his chin. Sesshomaru had looked large, but inside he felt three times larger. Inuyasha gripped the railing, panting softly as he tried to fight the stretching pain that attacked him. He loosened his grip on the frame when Sesshomaru pulled out some, the movement soothing some of his muscles with the promises of pleasure. Sesshomaru slammed back in, Inuyasha tightening his grip once again. Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha's features, seeing his pain. He pulled out, suddenly realizing he had forgot to put on the condom. He decided not to mention it, grabbing a large strawberry from the plate.

Inuyasha was panting, his body aching where Sesshomaru had entered him. Inuyasha didn't want to do this anymore, and before he could say so something else was inserted into his hole. Inuyasha blushed fiercely at the awkward feeling, his eyes shifting to Sesshomaru who had a small smirk on his lips. Inuyasha couldn't tell what it was inside him, gasping when it was pushed inside. The feeling soothed his hole, Inuyasha rising up to see what he was using.

"A strawberry!" Inuyasha gasped, Sesshomaru pulling it out to show Inuyasha its size. Inuyasha gasped when it was pushed back in, wondering why Sesshomaru was doing this. To Sesshomaru, this was all to find out how he could make the experience less painful for Inuyasha. He pulled out the strawberry when he was sure Inuyasha was fully relaxed, inserting two of his fingers instead. He had forgot that Inuyasha's core had merged with his anus. The skin was a tad easier to stretch because of this, but Sesshomaru doubted that it felt good when he had pushed in to him.

Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out when Inuyasha felt stretched enough. His power was still being released, but he knew once he stopped Inuyasha would kill him. Sesshomaru was at his weakest after sex, explaining why demon males always did it far away from each other. Sesshomaru decided to get the most out of this and lined himself up before pushing in. Inuyasha wasn't in immense pain when he pushed in this time, his cheeks a dark red as he felt pleasure zap up his spine.

Sesshomaru had forgot to put the condom on again, but he opted to just pull out before cumming. He had read _online_ that getting pregnant from precum was not a high possibility chance. Sesshomaru decided to block out his analysis and just enjoy it, since this act was way different from the porn he had watched. Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha clamp down on his member, his insides throbbing around him. Sesshomaru rose up slightly, speeding up his thrusts when Inuyasha showed no signs of pain.

Inuyasha gasped and moaned in pleasure, his body throbbing with pleasure. After exploring his own body, Inuyasha found his prostate was very sensitive. Combined with the walls of his hole when aroused, Inuyasha knew his first time like this would be amazing. The beginning had hurt, but Inuyasha felt like he was in heaven now. Sesshomaru wasn't too rough or crazy, but Inuyasha could tell his delicate control over his demon was fading. Inuyasha shivered in pleasure, his hands on Sesshomaru's back and neck. He clawed his skin when he brushed heavily over his prostate, the feeling brining him utter bliss.

"Sesh…H-Harder!"

Inuyasha threw his head back with a moan, not believing his own ears when he heard himself beg for it harder. Sesshomaru happily indulged, his eyes becoming red as he felt his control slip through his fingers. Hearing Inuyasha beg had more effect on him than he thought, Sesshomaru pinning down Inuyasha's arms and taking him roughly.

"Mate." Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru's voice, but the word he said brought him out of the fog for a few seconds. Inuyasha was nobody's mate, and he was about to say so. He was stopped when Sesshomaru kissed him, his eyes closing as his power took over him again.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on Inuyasha's chest, groping the flesh and muscle there. Inuyasha shook against him, his member stuck between their bodies. Inuyasha pressed harder against Sesshomaru, biting his lower lip when he felt his orgasm approach. Sesshomaru was hitting his prostate perfectly, and rubbing against his sensitive walls that made all pain nonexistent. Inuyasha's bottom lip trembled when the pleasure became too much, his body spasming when he got close.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in disbelief and pleasure as Sesshomaru slammed hard into him, the bed protesting loudly from the thrust. Inuyasha thought he would die, the overwhelming pleasure mixing with pain. Inuyasha cried out when Sesshomaru did it again, his brutal thrusts increasing in speed. Sesshomaru had lost all control, and Inuyasha thought he would break under it all. He came hard when he thrusted against his prostate, shaking violently against Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru pulled out when Inuyasha clamped around him, cumming onto Inuyasha's chest and stomach. Inuyasha didn't mind, too lost in his own world to notice Sesshomaru had failed to use a condom. They took a shower before knocking out, Sesshomaru failing to realize once aspect of himself.

Demon precum was just as potent as sperm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Inuyasha woke up, he woke up in pain. It was bearable pain, but it was very unpleasant. Inuyasha stretched out with a yawn, stopping mid yawn when he remembered why he was in pain. Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists, growling softly in anger.

He still couldn't attack Sesshomaru here, but he knew a place where no human would go. Inuyasha got up, limping slightly but okay. He took a shower to get the disgust off from his body, letting the water burn him. He slammed his fist into the wall, gritting his teeth when he thought about the payment he would need to make for it.

He got out and walked around the apartment, finding Sesshomaru in the kitchen eating some of his steak raw. Inuyasha was dressed in his usual fire rat kimono, not wanting to have his other clothes ruined.

"Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked to him, his eyes as stoic as ever. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, holding back his growl of anger.

"Get dressed and grab your sword." Inuyasha left with that, going to the closed off closet in the hallway. He grabbed tetsusaiga, feeling the swords cry for him. It had been almost a year he had never used it, and it had missed him as much as he missed it. Inuyasha left his apartment minutes later, Sesshomaru in toe. Inuyasha got into the car he stole, having learned to drive it thanks to Kagome's mother.

Since he lived so far away, she wanted to help him out a little. He didn't have a license yet, but he always made sure he drove safely to avoid getting pulled over. This time, he didn't care. Inuyasha drove to the mountains, the drive going faster than he expected thanks to the back streets he took. He drove past the batch of shrines surrounding the mountain base, driving till the sun was high in the sky. He stopped the car when he couldn't drive it any farther, getting out.

He had driven here in silence, on the verge of exploding but keeping himself in check. Inuyasha walked a little ways farther, Sesshomaru following him silently. Inuyasha stopped in a clearing, raising his nose to the air. Most of the humans did not dare come up this high do to the monster's they feared lived in the woods. Inuyasha had once upon a time, been one of those monsters.

"I am still stronger than you Inuyasha. Fighting me with rage over last night will not change the odds." Inuyasha unsheathed tetsusaiga, the fire that burned around his blade warming his hand and arm once again. Inuyasha turned to face Sesshomaru, lifting his blade.

"If I beat you, you will return back through the well. And never return." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, Inuyasha growling lowly at him. Sesshomaru unsheathed his own sword, feeling it's power radiate through his skin once again.

"If I win, you will submit to me again. And I will stay here for as long as I please." Inuyasha felt anger burst through him at the thought of being at the mercy of this man again, getting into a combat position. Sesshomaru followed, their eyes locking. Inuyasha made the first move, swinging his sword in a wide arch from the side. Sesshomaru took a step back, avoiding the blade. He swung his blade up, stopping Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha twirled his sword up, moving his sword in never ending circles. Sesshomaru admired his new fighting skill, since his up and down fighting style had always been so predictable. Sesshomaru almost didn't dodge the attack, Inuyasha moving faster than before. He was using the technique of a true samurai, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but want to see how much stronger he had become.

Sesshomaru moved faster, trying to switch to offense instead of defense. Inuyasha wouldn't let him though, intercepting all of his attempts to change the waves. Sesshomaru was impressed, and his admiration caused him his first cut. Inuyasha sliced up halfway through his circle technique, slicing Sesshomaru's kimono and skin. Sesshomaru jumped back, landing on a branch of a tree. He touched a hand to his chest, seeing the blood on his fingers.

Inuyasha was set on killing him, not sending him back. Sesshomaru jumped from the tree when Inuyasha chopped it down, Inuyasha's eyes relatively calm despite the rage he emitted. Sesshomaru jumped behind Inuyasha, believing he had won this fight when he swung his sword. Inuyasha was suddenly gone though, Sesshomaru grunting when his back was sliced. Blood fell to the ground in a heavy puddle, Sesshomaru feeling a thrill he had never felt before.

He moved faster, thought quicker, Inuyasha and him becoming near invisible as they fought. Sesshomaru couldn't hold back his chuckle, rather shocked Inuyasha had managed such deep cuts on his person. Sesshomaru raised his blade as Inuyasha charged towards him, Inuyasha seeing the movement too late. Sesshomaru sliced down, Inuyasha barely having enough time to dodge. His shoulder was cut deep, Inuyasha swinging up. Sesshomaru felt the sting on his cheek, his eyes flashing red as he felt the ultimate pleasure of a true battle.

Inuyasha had become as good as him, but Sesshomaru always had something up his sleeve. He wanted to wait though, wait till Inuyasha felt the pleasure of winning a battle. Sesshomaru licked his lips, tasting his own blood. Inuyasha jumped back, his arm shaking slightly as blood poured down his kimono. Sesshomaru raised his sword, wanting more of this high of death.

Sesshomaru charged forward, putting all of his power against Inuyasha. Inuyasha kept up well, but one slip of his blade and he was suddenly put into defense. Inuyasha growled in anger, pushing Sesshomaru back.

"Wind scar!"

Sesshomaru was impressed he didn't need to use it off the bat, and almost didn't escape the blast. He chuckled as he darted forward, suddenly in front of Inuyasha who showed his weakness. After the wind scar, he had a ten second delay before his next attack. Sesshomaru sliced down, Inuyasha stopping him. Sesshomaru guessed Inuyasha knew his weakness, but Sesshomaru wasn't so easily rattled. He kicked Inuyasha away, Inuyasha slamming against a tree.

Inuyasha gasped in pain, the pain from earlier showing itself. Sesshomaru rushed forward, Inuyasha rolling away. He wasn't fast enough though, Sesshomaru kicking away his sword and pressing his own against Inuyasha's throat. Inuyasha panted, looking up to Sesshomaru with anger filled, but frightened eyes. Sesshomaru grinned, riding high on his thrill. Sesshomaru thought he had the hanyou, but Inuyasha was full of surprises. Inuyasha slapped his blade away, clawing into the ground and throwing himself to his sword. He grabbed it, his eyes narrowing as he growled in anger. Sesshomaru was having fun, and he wasn't sure he would stop when he beat Inuyasha. He wanted to see him beneath him, his sword to his throat as he took Inuyasha like the animal he was.

"Where did you learn how to fight like a true demon?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha panting softly as he lowered his blade closer to the ground. Sesshomaru knew he wasn't leaving himself open on purpose, and he wanted to see what trick he had up his sleeve.

"My friend Sango. Her family has a history of fighting demons." Sesshomaru chuckled, not understanding why a demon would seek out a demon hunter. Inuyasha was not the brightest, but he was obviously nearly up to par with him. Sesshomaru had never been beaten once he outshined his father, and the possibility he might be beaten today made him want to release every ounce of his power.

"Do you plan to kill me, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha charging forward instead of responding. Sesshomaru sidestepped, but Inuyasha had anticipated it. Sesshomaru caught his sword when it aimed for his chest, the shock he felt making him let go with a growl. Inuyasha kicked him, jumping towards him as Sesshomaru hit a tree. Inuyasha's blade only hit wood, Sesshomaru's jaw aching to bite into Inuyasha's skin.

He released all of his power, Inuyasha gasping when Sesshomaru was behind him in a second. Inuyasha barely managed to dodge, thrown almost a mile across the mountain. He slammed into a boulder, causing a landslide. Inuyasha got up as quick as he could, no longer able to tell where Sesshomaru was. His back was killing him, blood falling from his head and over his eyes. Inuyasha turned around when he felt the shift of wind, raising his blade and slicing through the air.

The force of his blade showed him where Sesshomaru was, but it was too late. Inuyasha grunted when he was forced down to his knees by a blade, his own shaking in his hands. Sesshomaru's eyes were full of insanity, Inuyasha pushing against his power to stand. It took all of his strength to do so, Inuyasha pushing Sesshomaru back and slicing his arm. Sesshomaru didn't even seem to notice, Inuyasha slammed against the ground on his back.

Inuyasha grit his teeth as he tried to keep his blade up, Sesshomaru's strength too much for him. Inuyasha screamed for tetsusaiga's power, growling as his blade shook to the point he feared it would break. His sword became still under Sesshomaru's power suddenly, the blade slowly shifting into the form of dragon scales. Inuyasha was hell bent on winning, and his eyes snapped open and flashed red.

Inuyasha roared as he pushed Sesshomaru away, moving faster as he used all of his strength to destroy Sesshomaru. His dominant side had come out to play, stronger than usual from his anger. Inuyasha sliced down, Sesshomaru's chest sliced almost all the way open. Inuyasha had thought he had won, and his moment of hesitation was his downfall. Sesshomaru had stopped moving, his hair a mess as he looked at his open wound.

Sesshomaru's thrill fell as he saw he might actually lose this battle. He moved swiftly, becoming mist. Inuyasha was forced back, his body thrown against a boulder that shattered from the force. Inuyasha's sword was dropped, Sesshomaru kicking it away as he pinned Inuyasha to the ground. Inuyasha tried to get free, but it was no use.

Without his sword, he was no match for Sesshomaru. Inuyasha screamed out in anger, trying to kick the demon away. Sesshomaru had him though, Sesshomaru putting his sword to Inuyasha's throat. Inuyasha froze, not wanting to accidentally cut himself and choke on his own blood. Sesshomaru was panting, a near human act he had never done before. Sesshomaru looked down to Inuyasha, wondering if he should kill the demon hunter. Inuyasha had become too powerful in such a short amount of time, which wasn't even possible for a full demon.

Sesshomaru couldn't lie though; he had enjoyed every minute of it. Sesshomaru didn't move his blade as he opened Inuyasha's kimono, untying his obi. His hand slinked into Inuyasha's clothing, Sesshomaru touching Inuyasha's underwear. He had forgone a fundoshi, which only made it easier for Sesshomaru. He had planned on making his intimacy with Inuyasha a one time thing, but the pleasure and need for release from his frustration drove Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's performance of his new power had turned him on alone. And Sesshomaru knew exactly how to get rid of the hardness in his pants.

"Get your hands off me!" Inuyasha barked, trying to push Sesshomaru away from him. He succeeded since Sesshomaru couldn't establish a strong enough grip on him, Inuyasha getting up and running. He closed up his clothing as he did so, bolting towards the car in hopes to get away.

No, the well.

In the past, Sesshomaru couldn't find him as easily as he could now. Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree, smelling Sesshomaru not far behind him. He jumped down off a cliff, falling into a river. Inuyasha let himself be pulled by the rushing waters, grabbing onto a rock when he saw a waterfall. He snuck in, hoping Sesshomaru didn't see him. He panted as he walked further into the cave behind the waterfall, limping slightly from the pain in his back.

He started to run to find an exit, pain making him want to scream with every step. It wasn't that Inuyasha didn't want to have sex with him or hated him. His dominant side wanted nothing to do with submission, and right then all it could think about was escaping and taking a female as his mate. At least then Sesshomaru couldn't touch him.

Inuyasha stopped running when he felt the ground shake, looking over his shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw Sesshomaru in his true demon form, only seconds from attacking him. Inuyasha bolted faster than he thought he could, using the tight space to slow down Sesshomaru. Inuyasha took a turn at a three way split, knowing he was probably just getting himself lost.

His legs were shaking terribly, and he knew he couldn't go on forever. He stopped when they felt like they would give out on him, Inuyasha panting as Sesshomaru stopped a few feet away. Inuyasha turned to face him, wondering how he could change this. He wanted to punch himself for acting out of anger, the situation putting him in a tight corner. Inuyasha knew there was only one thing he could do, but he needed to find a way to get past Sesshomaru first. Inuyasha took off his wet kimono when it irritated his shoulder injury, Sesshomaru shifting back. Inuyasha wondered how he was supposed to go about this, but Sesshomaru didn't give him the chance to think.

Inuyasha was forced against the wall, his kimono dropped to the ground. Inuyasha struggled weakly, but he had lost most of the feeling in his legs since they hurt so much from overexertion. He had used all of his power to try and beat Sesshomaru, but in the end he just wasn't strong enough. Inuyasha grit his teeth, angry that he couldn't take the demons life.

"You are a troublesome female." Inuyasha growled at him, calling for his blade. Sesshomaru smirked, holding up Inuyasha's sword. He used his sleeve to not touch the blade, Sesshomaru throwing the blade to the side. Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru tightened his grip on his throat, Sesshomaru's eyes staring into his own with an intensity that made Inuyasha uncomfortable.

"But, I like you that way." Sesshomaru released his power again, Inuyasha feeling his demon stir. Inuyasha tried to fight it, but once again his dominant side became weak against the tidal wave of power. Inuyasha was dropped to the ground, his entire body shaking in need. Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru tore off his hakama, Inuyasha panting in arousal as Sesshomaru ran his hands down his thighs. Sesshomaru spread open Inuyasha's legs, licking Inuyasha's exposed flesh. Inuyasha arched away from the ticklish touch, his demon rising to take control.

Inuyasha was forced onto his hands and knees, Sesshomaru licking a trail up Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha shook under the touch, Sesshomaru biting off his claws to prepare the younger demon. Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists when Sesshomaru breached him with his fingers, lowering his head to the ground when his arms became weak. Sesshomaru was not going to leave now, and Inuyasha knew he never would. As long as Inuyasha was here, Sesshomaru would never return to the past.

Just like Inuyasha, Sesshomaru felt the future was more suiting than the barbaric lives of the past.

Inuyasha turned his head towards the dirt, gritting his teeth when Sesshomaru's manhood breached his delicate insides. Inuyasha didn't feel as much pain as his first time, and the pleasure he felt swayed him to give his demon the control it hungered for. Inuyasha cried out when Sesshomaru thrust in hard, his own control slipping from his fingers. They were the true form of their demons at this moment, monsters that lived to please themselves. Inuyasha dug his claws into the ground, pushing back against Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled in lust, grabbing Inuyasha's shoulder and tearing through his flesh. He forced Inuyasha up, moving his hair away from his neck. Inuyasha parted his lips when Sesshomaru licked his skin, his fangs enlarging as he lost full control.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha panted, his eyes red when they opened. Sesshomaru bit down, the thrill of the fight coursing through both of their bodies. The lust that followed only added to their crazed mating. Inuyasha rode Sesshomaru, riding his bucking hips with pained though aroused whimpers. Sesshomaru pulled away from Inuyasha's neck, drinking the blood that slid down his throat. He licked the wound, making the blood clot. Inuyasha let his head fall back, Sesshomaru running his fingers up Inuyasha's chest.

"From now on, you will be mine Inuyasha." Inuyasha came when Sesshomaru stroked his member, Inuyasha forced onto his knees again. Sesshomaru bucked into Inuyasha's body with the intent to impregnate. Sesshomaru growled in arousal when Inuyasha cried out, pulling out when he realized his demons intentions. He came onto Inuyasha's back, panting as he fell to the ground.

They both panted heavily, slowly coming down from their highs. Inuyasha fell to the ground, looking to Sesshomaru who seemed to be shocked from the sudden fuck session. Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he needed to get back to his warm bed. He got up after a long minute, cleaning himself with his haori. He put on his kimono and hakama, getting onto his shaky legs and tying his obi.

"I hate you," Inuyasha panted softly, Sesshomaru pulling up his hakama with a soft chuckle. They left the cave in silence, Inuyasha not one to go back on his sayings. Sesshomaru would stay, but in the car he talked to Sesshomaru about the sex. Inuyasha established a rule that they could only do it when Inuyasha felt like it since he would be receiving the pummeling Sesshomaru gave. Sesshomaru agreed, having got out most of his frustrations. Inuyasha would ensure he would never be in the mood for sex, making sure Sesshomaru could never do this again.

Only he didn't know, his hormones were taking the turn for the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

:::4 weeks:::

Inuyasha sighed as he rested on his bed, his body feeling heavier than normal. He had managed to avoid Sesshomaru for a couple weeks, and Inuyasha had passed all of his finals despite the road bump. He had picked all of classes for next semester, and Inuyasha just wished it never came. He stretched out, sighing softly as he finally got his bed to himself. Sesshomaru had gone out to do some errands, having caught on to how to fit in. Inuyasha had planned to go to America for summer vacation, but with Sesshomaru here Inuyasha wasn't sure he could leave him here alone.

The demon took everything too literal.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha opened his eyes, rising onto his elbows to look at Sesshomaru. He hoped he wouldn't ask for sex, because Inuyasha still wasn't in the mood. Sesshomaru raised up a box, Inuyasha squinting his eyes to read the words. He was shocked for a second, but his shock slowly became anger.

"Sesshomaru, why do you have a pregnancy test?" Inuyasha asked, his mind catching on fast enough. Inuyasha fell back onto his bed, grunting from the impact.

Sesshomaru hadn't used a condom both times they had sex. Inuyasha got out of bed, walking over to Sesshomaru and snatching the pregnancy test. He wanted to make sure right now he wasn't, rather than sit and contemplate if he was. Sesshomaru knew he had messed up from the way Inuyasha slammed the door, his usual anger seeming to multiply tenfold. Inuyasha was so mad, he didn't even want to kill Sesshomaru anymore. He just wanted to prove he wasn't then move out and go back to the past. He was tired of being stuck in the same place as Sesshomaru, and he just wanted to go.

Inuyasha took out the pregnancy test, looking at the instructions. He pulled down his sweats, doing as the instructions told him to. Inuyasha set the test on a toilet paper, flushing the toilet. He closed the lid and sat down, his nervousness overpowering his anger.

What if he was?

What was Inuyasha supposed to do? He could just abort it, but going to a doctor and telling him he was pregnant would be unbelievable. Inuyasha would be giving birth out of his ass, which he doubted any human would believe. Inuyasha needed to find another demon, which meant he would need to go back to the past to find a midwife. Inuyasha contemplated this until he heard the beep, looking to the test.

Since he forgot what positive and negative were, he lifted up the box to look at the results. He looked back to the test, his heart stopping in his chest.

Shit.

Inuyasha threw the test away, opening the door and heading straight for his room. Sesshomaru watched him with questioning eyes, Inuyasha looking to him with a frown. Sesshomaru could not tell what the result had been from his facial expression, but he had an idea when Inuyasha spoke.

"I'm gonna go somewhere, stay here and don't touch anything." Inuyasha stripped down and took his fire rat outfit out. Sesshomaru stopped him by grabbing his arm, Inuyasha pulling away sharply. Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, his hands clenching into fists.

"Are you pregnant?" Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru away, growling in anger at the demon's nonchalant tone. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Sesshomaru who waited patiently for an answer.

"Duh stupid. You didn't use a goddamn condom." Inuyasha turned away from Sesshomaru, seeing a flash of emotion on his face. It was just a frown, but for Sesshomaru that had spoke volumes. Inuyasha could tell his pregnancy had not been a planned one, and Sesshomaru had not been doing it on purpose. But a demon never knew when his true nature influenced their everyday life.

"I'm going to the well. I need to find a way to abort it, and if I can't I'll find a mid-" Inuyasha gasped when he was pushed against the wall, the breath knocked out of him. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, Inuyasha suddenly very afraid. Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha with anger filled eyes, but his eyes soon widened in surprise. Sesshomaru let him go, taking a step back. Inuyasha looked to him fearfully, Sesshomaru turning away from him.

"Don't abort it." Inuyasha relaxed slightly, not sure he ever wanted to see that part of Sesshomaru ever again. He looked to his stomach; wondering how bad Sesshomaru's demon wanted this child. Inuyasha looked back to Sesshomaru, deciding to get some answers.

"Your demon wanted to impregnate me as soon as you figured out I was part woman, didn't it?" Sesshomaru didn't respond, Inuyasha looking down to the ground with a sigh.

Well that explained a lot.

Inuyasha fell onto his bed, groaning softly in frustration and exhausted anger. Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha, looking to his exposed legs. Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha had been avoiding him for the past few weeks, but he wondered if he would be in the mood now. Sesshomaru leaked out his power, Inuyasha looking to him with a frown.

"Seriously? Is that all you can think about?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, Inuyasha grunting and getting off from the bed. He walked to the door, but Sesshomaru stopped him. Inuyasha was about to protest, but he was pushed against the wall, though a little less violently. He was lifted, his legs instinctually wrapping around Sesshomaru's waist so he wouldn't fall. Sesshomaru tore Inuyasha's underwear, Inuyasha gasping sharply in surprise as he pushed his hands against Sesshomaru's chest.

"Stop it you brute!" Inuyasha barked, Sesshomaru growling and releasing his power heavily. Inuyasha started to get wet, his cheeks burning red. He tried to fight it, but Sesshomaru didn't give him the time to. Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru pressed his unclothed manhood against his ass, Inuyasha gripping onto Sesshomaru's shoulders. Inuyasha felt the burn of being stretched, felt the knot in his stomach from arousal. Inuyasha couldn't help but drool, which made him blush redder.

When did he start to enjoy this so much?

Inuyasha panted as Sesshomaru worked his way in, smoothing his fingers over his skin just to feel his touch. Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru pushed all the way in, leaning in to kiss him when his lips tingled at the thought. Sesshomaru growled softly against his lips, moving his hips at first slow as he tried to build a rhythm. Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss, resting his head against the wall. He felt he was in a porno right now, his kimono hanging open in a slutty way. Sesshomaru was mostly dressed, his pants pushed down mid thigh as he thrust into Inuyasha's body.

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip; bouncing on Sesshomaru's member the faster he went. Sesshomaru leaned closer, licking and sucking Inuyasha's nipples. Inuyasha slid his fingers into Sesshomaru's hair, moaning when he bit down hard on one. Sesshomaru sped up his thrusts, Inuyasha rolling his hips to get more of the hypnotic feeling. Sesshomaru groaned softly, stopping his thrusts. Inuyasha was about to tell him to keep going, but Sesshomaru walked over to the bed with Inuyasha held in his arms.

Inuyasha gasped when he was dropped onto the bed, Sesshomaru's member throbbing when touched by the cold air. Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru stripped down, spreading his legs when he got onto the bed. Inuyasha couldn't even fathom why he had pushed away Sesshomaru for so long, his body aching to be thrown into heaven. Sesshomaru raised Inuyasha's thighs, pulling Inuyasha closer. Inuyasha arched when he pushed back in, gripping the sheets as Sesshomaru thrust in hard and fast.

"Oh fuck… Ah!" Inuyasha tensed with a moan when Sesshomaru slammed against his prostate, reaching a hand down to stroke his wagging member. Sesshomaru was close himself, the long few weeks of wait making him too excited. Sesshomaru grit his teeth when he came, Inuyasha following seconds after. Sesshomaru pulled out and rolled over, panting as he tried catching his breath. He reigned in his power, his member screaming for more.

Sesshomaru doubted Inuyasha would let him repeat it a second time.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha rose up, touching a hand to Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru frowned slightly when Inuyasha reached a hand down, stroking Sesshomaru's awakening member. Sesshomaru grit his teeth, his member sensitive. Inuyasha rose up, getting on Sesshomaru's lap.

"Again."

That was what Sesshomaru did the entire day. He had become Inuyasha's sex slave, though his demon didn't mind. Sesshomaru was sore after it all though, his breathing labored as Inuyasha slept soundly next to him. Sesshomaru had looked up the symptoms of pregnancy before getting the pregnancy test, but it had said increased sex drive. It did not say he would spend a solid sixteen hours being used as a sex slave. Inuyasha shouldn't have been able to go on that long, but as a demon Sesshomaru could never tell. He barely got up half the time, but Inuyasha would not take any of his excuses. If he couldn't get it up, he had to give Inuyasha oral. Sesshomaru forced himself up.

He was tired.

Sesshomaru got out of bed, walking to the kitchen. He got a cup of water, chugging it before getting another. Sesshomaru took a shower, seeing his thighs were red from slamming into Inuyasha from so many different angles. Sesshomaru went back to the room, falling onto the bed and sighing softly. He closed his eyes, Inuyasha stirring next to him. Sesshomaru almost wished he didn't wake up.

"Sesshomaru, I want some water." Sesshomaru got up with a grunt, getting Inuyasha some water. He doubted the half breed could walk after all of that. He did three trips before Inuyasha was satisfied. Sesshomaru laid down, Inuyasha cuddling against him. Sesshomaru didn't care, as long as he got some sleep. Inuyasha played with his hair, Sesshomaru falling to sleep from the gentle feeling.

Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru when he heard him snore, the demon more tired than he had let on. Inuyasha was more relaxed now, since he got everything out of his system. It had come out of nowhere, but Inuyasha enjoyed every minute of it. He couldn't feel his legs as they throbbed, along with his back. Inuyasha rolled over, feeling semen leak from his hole. He winced, wondering why he let the brute cum inside. They could have used condoms, at least to keep it less messy. If they had used it from the beginning, Inuyasha wouldn't have to worry about this.

Seriously, who forgot to put on a condom?

Inuyasha grabbed his laptop from the floor, turning it on. He watched a couple movies, slowly getting the feeling back in his legs. He took a shower before eating half of the stuff in his kitchen. He went upstairs, going to the guest room to sleep.

The smell of sex was making him sick.

Inuyasha knocked out, more than comfortable. He knew he was pregnant, and he had thought he would take it horribly. He had expected to have a mental breakdown, but instead he just wanted to find a solution. Since Sesshomaru's demon literally would go on a rampage if he aborted it, Inuyasha would just hope he miscarried.

He didn't want the douche's kid.

Inuyasha slid into a dream, seeing a little kid sitting by a fireplace. Inuyasha sat by him, taking in the heat with a sigh. He looked to the kid, frowning when he realized it looked like him when he was a child. The child looked to him, a smile on his face.

"When are you gonna kill me?" Inuyasha stood up, watching in horror when the kid threw himself into the fire. Inuyasha sat up abruptly, screaming for the kid to stop. Sesshomaru was in the room in a second, Inuyasha panting as he touched a hand to his stomach.

That wasn't really going to happen. He wouldn't do that to a child. Inuyasha let Sesshomaru hug him, his eyes wide with fear. He wasn't a monster for not wanting the kid; it wasn't a bad thing that he wasn't ready for it.

But, was that how his demon felt? Did his demon want this child?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

:::8 weeks:::

Inuyasha rubbed his tummy, the skin barely raised. He was just starting to show, which made him think how big his baby was. Sesshomaru had looked up everything and watched Inuyasha like a hawk. He feared Inuyasha would miscarry since he was a hermaphrodite, but it wasn't common for demons to miscarry. Inuyasha just acted like his days were normal, but in truth he was always tired. Classes had started again, but Inuyasha was considering dropping out.

Inuyasha sat in his first class of the day, his eyes drooping as he tried to stay awake. The teacher talked in a monotone, which wasn't helping Inuyasha's predicament. Inuyasha lowered his head, his eyes closing. He was just about to doze off when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, Kagome smiling at him.

Inuyasha didn't even know they had the same class.

Kagome passed him a note, Inuyasha looking to the teacher to make sure he didn't see anything. He opened it up and read it silently.

'Inuyasha are you okay? Sango said you threw up walking to school.' Inuyasha sighed, remembering his bout of morning sickness. It came on and off, though sometimes it would come at the most random of times. Inuyasha turned the paper over, writing down that he had ate a bad breakfast. Inuyasha passed it back, the thought of vomiting making him feel sick again.

Inuyasha stood up, running out of the room. The teacher called for him, but Inuyasha didn't care. He threw up in a trashcan, his breakfast having probably been too much. Inuyasha stopped vomiting after a few heavy gags, panting heavily as he decided he would never eat a large breakfast again. He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see the principal with a worried look.

His class was sneaking peaks of what had happened, rushing back in when the principal walked back to Inuyasha's classroom. Inuyasha was excused for the day, the principal making him go home. Inuyasha left the campus with a frown, the taste still fresh in his mouth. He walked home slowly, knocking on the door since he forgot his keys. Sesshomaru opened the door, his eyes narrowing with worry.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha pushing past him and dropping his bag to the floor. Inuyasha brushed his teeth before falling onto his bed, too tired for words to explain. Sesshomaru came into the room, sighing softly when Inuyasha seemed to be lost in a daze. Sesshomaru stripped Inuyasha down, covering him with a blanket. Inuyasha had Sesshomaru lay with him, the hanyou feeling worse than shit at the moment. Inuyasha turned onto his side, hugging Sesshomaru tightly.

"The principal sent me home because I threw up." Sesshomaru relaxed, glad nothing worse happened. Inuyasha fell asleep against him, Sesshomaru too wide awake to sleep. He instead ran his hand through Inuyasha's hair, letting the hanyou rest as much as he needed. Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha's stomach, lifting up his shirt. Inuyasha was already starting to show, his once flat stomach now more round. Sesshomaru ran a hand over the skin, thinking of the child Inuyasha held inside.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, taking in Inuyasha's scent. He had been worked to death by Inuyasha last week, but this week Inuyasha didn't want to have sex. Even though Sesshomaru thought he should be relieved, he couldn't help but want to have his feisty hanyou again. Sesshomaru sighed, pulling away from Inuyasha when he was sure he was fast asleep. Sesshomaru went to the kitchen, making some soup for when Inuyasha would wake up. Sesshomaru himself wasn't hungry, since he had binge ate everything in the cabinets.

He had started a job as a construction worker, putting his strength and muscles to work. He had enough money to pay off all of the bills and get groceries plus a little extra. He was bumped up to manager after only a few weeks, but he liked helping the men work rather than sit behind a desk. Sesshomaru felt better to be doing something with himself, instead of just staying at home all of the time. He worked from Friday to Monday, but today they had finished the job early. As soon as Sesshomaru went there, a two year job was cut into a year.

Sesshomaru was loved by everybody, and even got asked out by a fellow worker. Sesshomaru had turned him down, merely from the fact Inuyasha held his child. If Inuyasha hadn't been pregnant, Sesshomaru would have gladly indulged in the hunk of muscle. Sesshomaru swung for both teams, but Inuyasha was enough for him at the moment.

"Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder, Inuyasha standing in all of his naked glory by the kitchen entry way. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, Inuyasha walking over to him. Sesshomaru was about to ask how he felt, but his words were cut off by a kiss. Inuyasha turned the fire off after searching for the aisle blindly, pulling Sesshomaru over to the table. Inuyasha hopped onto the table, pulling Sesshomaru into a heated kiss. Sesshomaru groaned softly, pulling away from the kiss when Inuyasha pulled down his sweats.

"Inuyasha I don't think we should." Inuyasha looked at him with a frown, Sesshomaru pulling his sweats back up. Inuyasha got off from the table, Sesshomaru grunting when he was forced against the wall. Sesshomaru looked down to Inuyasha with surprise, the hanyou growling in anger at him.

"You will fuck me, I am not giving you a fucking choice." Inuyasha pulled down Sesshomaru's sweats, getting onto his knees. Sesshomaru tried not to buck his hips when Inuyasha took him into his mouth. He couldn't help but start drooling, Inuyasha sucking hard to get him aroused. Sesshomaru delved his hand into Inuyasha's hair, his head falling back and hitting the wall. Inuyasha pulled back, sucking and licking the head as Sesshomaru started to harden in his mouth.

"Good boy," Inuyasha whispered, standing up and slapping Sesshomaru's hand away. He grabbed him by his shirt and brought him to the table. Inuyasha sat Sesshomaru down, getting onto his lap. Sesshomaru wasn't complaining anymore, and groaned when Inuyasha impaled himself onto his member. The initial breach made Inuyasha tense, Sesshomaru groaning at the delicious gripping heat. Inuyasha hissed, rolling his hips as he worked his way down.

"Oh fuck," Inuyasha whimpered as he sat down fully, Sesshomaru putting his hands on Inuyasha's hips. Inuyasha kissed him again, something he did to make himself feel closer to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru only believed lovers kissed, and he and Inuyasha were not in love. Sesshomaru was attracted to the hanyou, and would kill anybody who tried to hurt him or his pup. But that was his demon. The part of Sesshomaru that could almost be called human did not have that feeling Inuyasha seeked through these kisses. Sesshomaru only saw him as a way to release his stress on, and Inuyasha had told him he felt the same. These hormones were making it seem different, but it was all the same.

Their sex was a stress reliever.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha whispered it against his lips, Sesshomaru's lips turning into a snarl. Sesshomaru thrust up, Inuyasha gasping against his lips. Sesshomaru continued to buck his hips, Inuyasha letting his head fall back as he rolled his hips and rode Sesshomaru's erratic thrusts. Sesshomaru grabbed onto Inuyasha's back, careful of his claws. Inuyasha grabbed onto Sesshomaru's knees, crying out and moaning as he rode his demon. Sesshomaru knew he would finish fast, since Inuyasha was squeezing him to hard. The burning heat was too much, and Sesshomaru patted himself on the back for not cumming when he first got inside. Inuyasha was forcing himself down hard, his brows furrowing as he stabbed into his prostate repeatedly.

Inuyasha let go of one of Sesshomaru's knees, grabbing onto his shoulder. He bowed his head, his chest heaving as he strived to reach an orgasm. Sesshomaru started to stroke Inuyasha's member, Inuyasha's moans and cries building up into near screams. Inuyasha threw his head back, his orgasm tearing through him. Sesshomaru felt something gush inside, and his suspicions were correct when Inuyasha tried to get off with moans that he was sensitive. Sesshomaru kept him on though, Inuyasha digging his claws into his shoulder.

"It's sensitive!" Inuyasha gasped, Sesshomaru forcing Inuyasha down hard. Inuyasha screamed, Sesshomaru feeling another gush. Sesshomaru came then, Inuyasha getting off from his member. Sesshomaru saw his cum drip out, Inuyasha pressing against the table before falling to his knees. Inuyasha shivered with a blush, his lips parted as he moaned. Sesshomaru hadn't made him cum like that in a while, since it took more mental effort for Inuyasha to cum that way.

Sesshomaru was rather proud of himself, Inuyasha lying on the floor as he let the orgasmic bliss run through his body. Sesshomaru instantly wanted another round, seeing Inuyasha like that turning him on. Sesshomaru got onto the floor with Inuyasha, Inuyasha shaking his head as Sesshomaru lined himself up. Inuyasha arched when Sesshomaru pushed in again, his libido that of a teenage boy all of a sudden. Inuyasha screamed in pleasure as Sesshomaru took him again, his body hypersensitive. Inuyasha shook and jolted with each thrust inside, pleading Sesshomaru to go harder even though he wanted him to get out. Inuyasha nearly fainted when he came again, Sesshomaru still not stopping. Inuyasha shook his head frantically as he pleaded Sesshomaru to stop, the pleasure too much. When Sesshomaru came inside, Inuyasha blacked out.

Sesshomaru looked to his unconscious hanyou, smirking as his ego grew. He pulled out, Inuyasha unbearably wet. Sesshomaru was glad he could do that to Inuyasha, picking Inuyasha up and taking him to the room. He cleaned the kitchen floor and chair, cleaning himself and Inuyasha. Inuyasha woke up then, his eyes dazed. Sesshomaru smirked, laying down next to his hanyou.

"I hate you," Inuyasha mumbled when he snapped out of his daze, Sesshomaru tempted to remind him of the sixteen hours of pleasurable hell he had put him through. He didn't though, closing his eyes so he could sleep. Today had been exhausting.

Author's note: I'm sorry it's so short, but I need to pack since the college year is coming to an end. I'll have a longer one tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Author's note: This was supposed to be up yesterday, but life is always so busy._

 **:::14 weeks:::**

Inuyasha woke up feeling happy. He had just entered his second trimester, which was a feat in itself. Sesshomaru had feared he would miscarry, but Inuyasha felt perfectly fine. His stomach had gained some more roundness to it, and it was making Inuyasha contemplate if he was holding twins. He didn't tell Sesshomaru his thoughts, since he didn't know how he would take the news.

Besides, Inuyasha didn't want to get his hopes up. He couldn't help but rub his stomach, for once not angry or in denial that he was pregnant with Sesshomaru's child. Inuyasha just wanted to bask in the beauty of it, since this would be the only time he would let this happen. Inuyasha was so happy he wanted to celebrate, but he had school the next day.

To avoid being pointed out on his sudden stomach growth, Inuyasha wore jackets. He sweat like crazy most of the time, but it helped cover the bulge. Inuyasha would stop going to school when the bulge became too big to hide. He merely told Kagome he was getting sick, and asked her to take the notes and homework to his house every day. Kagome agreed, wanting to do anything to keep herself close to Inuyasha. Inuyasha let her believe what ever she wanted to.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked into the room, Inuyasha looking to him with a smile. Sesshomaru's lips tilted, a small smile Inuyasha was only able to see. Inuyasha touched his stomach, sighing softly in happiness.

"Being pregnant makes me happy." Sesshomaru tried not to cheer outside his mind, merely tilting his head. He wanted to get Inuyasha pregnant over and over again, till the world was filled with their children. His demon wanted to repopulate the world with demons, since there wasn't many left. Sesshomaru had gone about and killed most of the demons that lived off human hate and despair, meeting up with some half demons and weak full demons. Sesshomaru promised to keep them protected, and in turn they would venture around to find more demons.

Humans could only be in control for so long.

"Inuyasha, do you like the humans?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha looking to Sesshomaru with a raised eyebrow. Inuyasha nodded, putting a hand on his stomach as if he could feel the baby's heart beat through his fingers.

"Yes. They helped me when no one else would." Sesshomaru grunted, leaning against the door frame as he tried to say what he wanted to in a way that wouldn't anger Inuyasha.

"I do not know how demons fell, or how humans gained control. And I don't want to know. But, I want to take over this world once again." Inuyasha tensed, his eyes widening slightly. Inuyasha got up from the bed, looking at Sesshomaru with a frown.

"What are you saying, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru knowing he was stepping on a fine piece of string.

"I was first thinking of exterminating their species, but they have grown strong in the years they have conquered demons. Instead, I want all political officials in every country to be demons." Inuyasha at first, tried to understand Sesshomaru's reasoning. He came from a time when demons were prideful, and didn't back down from anything. But in this time, demons lived in the back alleys, and Inuyasha knew that made Sesshomaru angry.

But, every political official around the world being a demon?

That would lead to utter chaos.

Demons would want to get back at the humans, which would lead to their extermination. It would expose them all, and Inuyasha…

He would lose his child once it was born.

"No."

Sesshomaru frowned, getting up from his leaning position. He could not read Inuyasha's mind, so he couldn't understand how he saw it. He merely thought Inuyasha's love for humans was making him blind to his other half of DNA. Inuyasha knew that was how he would think, so quickly explained.

"Sesshomaru, demons fell because they thought they had control over everything. But when other nations started to expand their territories, demons were hunted down. Most demons today still remember this or have heard stories. Make demons political officials and they will want to get even with the humans. We'll be hunted down again and I will lose my child over this stupid rivalry!" Sesshomaru frowned, his demon's anger instantly calmed at the mention of its offspring. Sesshomaru could not sympathize, but he tried to understand.

The demons today were old, but none of them seemed like they would do harm to his child. Sesshomaru could not read minds, but he knew he was stronger than them all. Sesshomaru was about to respond, but stopped when Inuyasha touched his arm.

"Don't let this child be born into this world like I was." Sesshomaru thought back to the death of his father, and the death of Inuyasha's mother. His father had believed to be the strongest demon alive, but he had fallen at the hands of a demon. A demon who he had trusted. Sesshomaru looked back to Inuyasha, Inuyasha looking deep into his eyes.

"If power is what you want, we'll go back. But don't put our child's life in danger." Sesshomaru wanted to obey every word from Inuyasha's lips, though he knew his want to control humans would never end. He was a prideful demon at his peak, and he didn't want to succumb to the struggles of man. Sesshomaru put the thought away for another time, in which he was sure his child would be safe if the humans did retaliate. The time would come.

"Okay." Inuyasha exhaled deeply; glad his child's life wouldn't be at risk so early on into his pregnancy. Inuyasha hugged Sesshomaru, glad the demon could understand his strife at the moment. Inuyasha pulled away, going back over to the bed and laying down. Inuyasha was tired just from standing, and sleep was trying to drag him under. Sesshomaru looked over his mate, the hanyou glowing more than ever. One day he would give him everything he wanted.

Sesshomaru went to the door when there was a knock, opening it to see a demon he had talked to a few days earlier. Sesshomaru was instantly suspicious, since he had not given them his address. Sesshomaru walked out of his apartment, closing the door so the demon couldn't see inside. The demon was still just a boy, but Sesshomaru was always cautious around the young ones. He had been a horrible demon in his younger years, and he doubted there was a demon with good intent at such a young age. They were not called demons for show.

"Sesshomaru let me take control." Sesshomaru looked the boy over, trying not to let his emotions show on his face.

So the betrayal begins.

Sesshomaru had the boy come with him to the mountains, the same place he had fought Inuyasha. Sesshomaru wanted to end this quickly, but the boy was rather talkative.

"I understand you used your power to come to the future. I know this since I can look in to the pasts of others." Sesshomaru concluded that was how he found his apartment. Sesshomaru nodded, facing the boy as they entered the clearing. The boy looked no older then twelve, but Sesshomaru was not fooled. His power entailed he was nearly as old as Inuyasha. But he was way more powerful thanks to his all demon blood.

"I had not lived through the great extermination, but my parents had. The cruelty of man has no boundaries. Since I would know better than the older demons, I think I should be entitled the leader." Sesshomaru quickly retaliated.

"Do you think this is a game of follow the leader?" Sesshomaru asked, the boy smirking. The wind started to blow, the boy's eyes glistening. Sesshomaru knew he was a dog demon like himself, and though his species was rare, Sesshomaru couldn't let him live.

"Your child is my mother Sesshomaru. My name is Ichigo." Sesshomaru frowned, looking the boy over. His hair was black, not white. His eyes were brown not golden. Sesshomaru highly doubted that, but when the child's eyes turned red his appearance shifted. His hair became white and long like Inuyasha's, his eyes becoming golden. He grew a couple inches, his appearance that of a grown man. The demon smirked, but Sesshomaru felt something was off.

"My child will be born into this time. She will not know the horrors of the past." The demon chuckled, demonic tattoos like Sesshomaru's appearing on his face.

"She will go back out of curiosity. How she put it was that you wanted her to take your throne as your only child." Sesshomaru frowned, skeptical of this demons words. He slowly walked in a circle, the demon boy following him. Sesshomaru tried to find what seemed off, but for some reason he couldn't see it. Sesshomaru stopped, charging forward.

The demon boy was thrown back, his yelp engulfed by the wind. He slammed against a tree, his form shifting back to its original form. Sesshomaru growled in anger, the boy standing up with a chuckle.

"I see you saw past my disguise." Sesshomaru knew that when a boy was born a demon, they had the markings of the mother. When they had a child, their markings would be that of the grandfather. The demon gave away his lie when he gave himself Sesshomaru's demon heritage instead of his father's.

"Your vision of your father had been distorted, but I fooled you mostly until then, didn't I?" Sesshomaru would not admit it, but he had begun to believe the demon. That would have been his downfall. Sesshomaru let his fingers drip with acid, the demon boy getting to his feet. His power shifted to that of a fox demon, Sesshomaru angry that he hadn't smelt it before. Fox demons were the masters of trickery, he should have known better.

"Your mate is a feisty one I see. Tell me Sesshomaru, if you had believed me and died at my hands, could you imagine the pretty sounds your mate would make with me plunged inside her?" Sesshomaru growled in anger, his demon screaming for murder.

"I would rape her again and again, and tear your child from her womb. Then as she dies I'll rape her till she screams for you like a slut!" Sesshomaru's whip tore down a tree, the fox demon chuckling as he landed further away.

"Let's fight like real demons, Sesshomaru. Then after I kill you, I'll kill her." The demon boy growled as he shifted to his demonic form, Sesshomaru doing the same. They charged at each other, Sesshomaru shifting back quickly and swinging his acidic whip up. The boy froze in shock, blood pouring from his mouth. He fell apart in half, Sesshomaru looking to the fox demon with a frown.

What a waste of a life.

But he wouldn't be the last to fight for power.

Sesshomaru returned to his apartment, hiding his scent. Because his apartment was full of humans who had dogs and cats, Sesshomaru's scent couldn't be picked up. Sesshomaru was glad for Inuyasha's quick mind. Sesshomaru entered back into the apartment, Inuyasha getting up from his chair with worry filled eyes.

"Where were you!? Why are you covered in blood?" Sesshomaru hadn't noticed the blood. It must have got on him when he cut the fox demon in half.

"Other demons are going to try and take my control. But do not worry, we are safe here." Inuyasha didn't know how to respond to that, but let Sesshomaru take a shower to get the blood off from him. After that they lay in bed together, Inuyasha smothering Sesshomaru who accepted the hanyou's kisses and hugs.

"I thought you weren't going to come back."

Sesshomaru thought that to be a silly thought, rising up to look down to Inuyasha. As far as Sesshomaru was concerned, he was never going to leave Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha was the mother of his pups, and Sesshomaru would make sure harm never came to his mate. Sesshomaru leaned down, his lips brushing against Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha was surprised, since Sesshomaru never initiated a kiss. He relaxed beneath him, parting his lips. Sesshomaru delved his tongue inside, running a hand down Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha moaned when Sesshomaru delved his hand into his sweats, his hand gripping his member and stroking the aroused flesh. Inuyasha flowed with the tide of gentleness, Sesshomaru for once not just taking him. He played with Inuyasha, made him wet and dripping.

Inuyasha was panting and gripping the sheets when he came, Sesshomaru not even penetrating him yet. Inuyasha shivered, getting onto all fours when his back started to hurt. Sesshomaru caressed his thighs, his newfound appreciation for Inuyasha's body new to him. Sesshomaru pushed inside when Inuyasha moaned for more, Inuyasha gripping the sheets tightly.

Sesshomaru entwined their fingers, thrusting his hips against Inuyasha. Inuyasha pushed back just as hard, his entire body on fire. Their couplings always lasted a few minutes, but the heat and pleasure made it seem like forever. Sesshomaru groaned against Inuyasha's neck, his hips bucking faster as his stamina dimmed. He wasn't going to last long, but he wanted to make sure Inuyasha came again before he did. Inuyasha was in the process, his member hard from the pleasured jabs inside of him.

Inuyasha pulled Sesshomaru's hand to his member, the head already dripping. Sesshomaru stroked him as he hardened his thrusts, cumming first inside Inuyasha. Inuyasha came seconds later, droll falling from his lips when he had a double orgasm. Sesshomaru pulled out, Inuyasha rolling onto his side with a groan as his orgasms shook his body. Sesshomaru rolled onto the other side, panting heavily as his body screamed for sleep.

He fell asleep cuddling with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru feeling a tightness in his chest.

After he thought he would lose Inuyasha, what was this feeling?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

:::20 weeks:::

Inuyasha shoveled food into his mouth, hungrier than ever before. He ate nine times a day, with four of his meals being large buffets. He was growing bigger by the day, and his baby bump was now visible. He no longer went to school, and had to drop out when Kagome's constant note passing failed to do the job. Inuyasha didn't really care, since he hated the stupid school anyway.

He didn't have to go, he just thought it would help him fit in. Sesshomaru worked less and less as Inuyasha approached the half way mark, only twenty more weeks before he would deliver. They had got an ultra sound they could do by themselves to hear the babies heart. Inuyasha had been mortified when he couldn't hear anything and broke into tears.

As if sensing his despair, there was a heartbeat. There was another beneath it, but for a long second Inuyasha thought it was his. After reading online the various things, Inuyasha almost cheered when he realized he was most likely carrying twins. He was so happy he cooked a feast for him and Sesshomaru, in which Inuyasha ate most of it.

It was a week later, and Inuyasha had only gotten bigger. He was getting so big he feared he would explode before the right time came. Sesshomaru assured him everything was okay, so Inuyasha continued his binge eating ways. Inuyasha wondered what his children would look like, and the thought brought up Sesshomaru's face into his mind. Inuyasha blushed, shaking away the image.

Inuyasha had been rather oblivious due to his usual bouts of nausea and sickness, but as his mind cleared, he started to realize Sesshomaru more. He started to look at his face more, taking in all of the little things that made him unique. By doing this, Inuyasha started to see him in a different light. His usual anger was replaced with silent admiration, and something else Inuyasha didn't care to inspect.

All in all, he was starting to see Sesshomaru for the man he was. Not just as the demon he used to fight and argue with all the time.

In the strangest of ways, Inuyasha was starting to find him attractive.

Blaming it on his hormones, Inuyasha tried to ignore it. But he craved Sesshomaru more, craved his touch and attention. Inuyasha only wanted to lay his head on his lap and play with his face and hair all day. Sesshomaru hated this and tried to put some distance between them.

That only made Inuyasha crave him more.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha jumped, afraid Sesshomaru had heard his thoughts. Once he concluded his thoughts were safe in his head, Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had a raised eyebrow, his eyes silently asking for an explanation. Inuyasha kept his thoughts to himself.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha replied, Sesshomaru sighing softly before walking over to him with a bowl soup. Inuyasha wasn't even done with his plate of macarons, but gladly took the soup and slurped it noisily. Sesshomaru snatched a macaron when Inuyasha wasn't looking, sitting on the couch next to his mate. He turned on the TV, turning it to the news.

Five other demons have tried to overthrow him, but each one was put down effortlessly. They hadn't known where he lived, instead coming face to face with him on the streets. Most of them were high level demons, which angered Sesshomaru. What had happened to his once prideful race was horrible, and Sesshomaru wondered what he should do next. Inuyasha was his main priority now though so Sesshomaru took it as a rebellion and tried not to think much of it. Inuyasha was enough for him to worry about.

"Fuck, heartburn," Inuyasha belched, Sesshomaru almost disgusted by the hanyou's lack of manners. He tried to understand it was from their children, but the second belch was even louder than the last. Inuyasha complained that he had threw up into his mouth by accident, Sesshomaru for sure he would fix his manners after the children were born.

"Sesshomaru, after I give birth, should I go back to school?" Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha, the hanyou stopping in his binge eating to stare sadly at his stomach. Sesshomaru didn't think schooling was of any importance, since he was taught how to read and write to take the throne. He understood Inuyasha never had that luxury, but it wasn't like studying was any fun.

"Do you want to?" Sesshomaru asked, working around the question instead of giving a solid answer. Inuyasha sighed, sitting back and lifting his shirt. He ran his finger over a vein on his stomach, the round belly sitting proudly on his body. Sesshomaru reached a hand forward, feeling over the soft flesh. He felt a soft kick, but to Inuyasha it felt like someone just tried to kick his lungs. Inuyasha sat up a little straighter, a hard feat since his entire body was pulled forward by his stomach.

"I want to. I want to learn more about everything. I want to become a manager of a major company one day." Sesshomaru did not think Inuyasha would want such responsibility, but the hanyou always surprised him. Sesshomaru pursed his lips, thinking of who would take care of the pups while he was gone. Sesshomaru sighed, wondering if he could work double time to make enough money to help them get through this.

Sesshomaru smirked.

When did he start worrying about such human things?

"I think you should, but wait a while after the pregnancy is over," Sesshomaru replied, Inuyasha looking to him with wide eyes of disbelief.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru confused from the hanyou's reaction.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha blinking before pointing a finger at Sesshomaru.

"I thought you were gonna say some shit like, "No, the pups are more important than that human schooling", or something like that." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, wondering why Inuyasha would think that way. After some thought, Sesshomaru figured out why Inuyasha would think that way. He sighed, shaking his head.

Had he really been that much of an asshole before this?

"No, this world is kind to you Inuyasha. I could understand why you would want to do your best." Inuyasha told himself not to cry. He tried to haul back his wave of pregnancy hormones, Sesshomaru looking to Inuyasha when he sniffled. Sesshomaru feared he had said something wrong, but Inuyasha was smiling.

"W-Why are you so n-nice?" Inuyasha asked shakily, Sesshomaru frowning slightly in confusion.

So was Inuyasha offended, or was he happy crying?

Inuyasha lunged forward, hugging Sesshomaru tightly. Sesshomaru felt weirded out at first, but he eventually wrapped his arms around his crying mate. Inuyasha was so happy Sesshomaru was supporting him, which made the demon seem less like a brute. Sesshomaru was being nice, which made Inuyasha wonder if he was the one who was pregnant. Inuyasha pulled away some to place a kiss on Sesshomaru's lips, the small peck quickly becoming heated kisses.

A knock on the door stopped them, Inuyasha getting off from Sesshomaru to find something to hide his baby bulge. It took him a little longer than expected to get up, but he scurried to the room quickly enough. He threw a blanket over his body as Sesshomaru answered the door, Inuyasha walking into the hallway and tip toeing to see who it was.

"Hello I'm Kagome, is Inuyasha home?" Inuyasha froze, swallowing thickly in fear. Sesshomaru was silent for a long second, which made Inuyasha wonder if he would kill the poor girl.

"No." Inuyasha felt dread slip down his spine at Sesshomaru's tone, the demon angry. Inuyasha scurried to the room, closing the door silently. Kagome thanked him for his time and told Sesshomaru to tell him to call her. Sesshomaru grunted and closed the door, Inuyasha hiding under the blanket when he heard Sesshomaru walk down the hallway. The door opened, Inuyasha gasping when the blanket was pulled off his body in one quick swoop.

"Who was she, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru with innocent eyes, the demon glaring down at him with territorial anger. Inuyasha swallowed thickly, slowly rising up into a sitting position.

"She's just a friend from school. She helped me study." Sesshomaru didn't seem to buy it, Inuyasha looking to the bed with his ears against his head. Sesshomaru sighed after a long second, Inuyasha gasping when he suddenly had a two hundred pound demon pinning him to the bed by his wrists.

"Why did she come here if you are no longer at school?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha looking to Sesshomaru with fearful eyes. Inuyasha honestly didn't know, but telling Sesshomaru that wouldn't save him from ultimate doom.

"She's a friend, sometimes friends see each other outside of school," Inuyasha replied, Sesshomaru releasing his wrists with a grunt. Inuyasha opened his arms to him, Sesshomaru lying down next to him. Inuyasha's stomach pushed him away some, but they cuddled none the less. Inuyasha was a tad smaller than most women with twins at this stage, but then again his skin didn't stretch as well as theirs.

"Did you get jealous?" Inuyasha asked softly, trying not to piss Sesshomaru off but wanting to know. Sesshomaru grunted, his hand grooming Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha was silent for a long second, letting Sesshomaru cuddle him for the moment. Other needs were becoming troublesome though.

"Can we still have sex?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru snoring softly. Inuyasha thought he was joking, but when he looked over Sesshomaru was actually sleeping. Inuyasha grumbled, getting out of the warm embrace to finish eating. Sesshomaru had been working so hard to keep everything in check, he hardly slept. Demons didn't really need to sleep, and could stay awake for a couple weeks. Sesshomaru hadn't slept in a week, and now he slept like a tranquilizer knocked him out.

Inuyasha was always tired, but he didn't sleep as much as he wanted to. He was always uncomfortable, his pups would lay on his stomach and kick his intestines. No matter how he slept. He wanted to get a body pillow, but he wanted to hold off on it for a couple more days. Sesshomaru was a good body pillow, but he became too hot and often made Inuyasha sweat at night.

Inuyasha wished he wasn't pregnant, just so he could sleep for a couple freaking hours.

Inuyasha was shoveling macarons into his mouth when he heard a knock on the door, getting up and looking through the peephole. He saw a man he didn't recognize, so was tempted not to open the door. Inuyasha opened it anyway, the man looking to him with calm eyes.

"Is Sesshomaru here?" Inuyasha tilted his head, his ears twitching slightly. The man looked to his ears, looking back to Inuyasha's face. A wide smile touched his lips.

"You must be his mate." Inuyasha was suddenly on guard, his stomach tightening in warning. This man was here to take down Sesshomaru, and possibly hurt his pup. At thought of his pup getting hurt, Inuyasha tightened his lips.

"Do you and your gang plan to over take his power?" Inuyasha asked, letting the man inside. The man seemed to be a boar demon, and though he seemed like a threat, he had no idea how much of a threat a mother demon could be.

"He has killed off my gang, I'm actually the last one. The others were foolish to attack him head on. I plan to just talk. I found his apartment from asking his colleagues." Inuyasha nodded, sitting him down on the couch. He sat on the couch opposite of him, shoving another macaron into his mouth.

"Sesshomaru has no real power. He follows my orders like a loyal dog," Inuyasha lied, the words slipping through his mouth so easily he could have laughed. He kept his face calm though, knowing a demon would not wake after sleeping. They always slept when they knew they could be protected, but Sesshomaru had just chose the wrong time.

"Oh really?" The man asked, chuckling softly.

"Excuse my manners then. I am Denai. I am from America originally, but when the strongest demons were told they were to gang together, we all came to Japan." Inuyasha nodded, sitting back slightly.

"Sesshomaru isn't here. I sent him to get me something to eat, since his pups are hungry ones." Denai smiled, picking up a macaron.

"I could imagine. Why does he listen to you?" Denai asked, Inuyasha knowing he was trying to see if he was lying. Inuyasha was clever, having met many demons like Denai in his past life.

"I carry his pups. His demon cares for them so much, just another person being in my presence angers him. I told him to bring the demons together, to take over the government to ensure my pups survival. When your people tried to betray me, I had him kill the weak. After all, my pups are my main priority." Denai seemed to take the lie, sitting back in his seat.

"You are a cunning half demon," Denai replied, Inuyasha raising an eyebrow casually.

"Do you plan to take my power as well?" Inuyasha asked, Denai smirking seductively. Inuyasha wanted to chop off his head for giving him such a look, but he kept his cool instead.

"I was thinking of doing so, but you are an amazing demon indeed. How about we share it, and you can rule by my side? Your pups will be killed of course, but I will fill you with many more." Inuyasha was flaming now, his anger almost burning his throat since he wanted to yell at the demon. Instead, Inuyasha crossed his arms and tilted his head with a smirk.

"No." Inuyasha watched as Denai stood, the demon throwing the coffee table against the front door. Inuyasha wondered if he should be afraid, the demon merely creating a mess Inuyasha would have to clean.

"I am the strongest out of my gang. You are a mere half demon. What could you possibly do so weak?" Inuyasha let his façade fall, a frown marring his lips. Inuyasha stood up slowly, his eyes level with Denai's. His eyes flashed red, Inuyasha growling low in his throat.

"I'll kill you."

Inuyasha moved faster than he thought he could. Denai screamed in pain as his arm was torn off, his blood splattering onto the floor. Inuyasha tore open his chest and tore off his leg, his eyes narrowed with anger as he tore the demon to shreds. Inuyasha stopped when the guy stopped screaming, his head hanging halfway off from his neck. Inuyasha pondered eating him, but thought against it. He took a shower before cleaning up the mess, using his sword to burn the man's body to ash.

Inuyasha told his neighbors he had just watched a horror movie when they came over to ask if he was okay, Inuyasha cleaning the room with bleach and cleaning the couch with detergent and bleach till it was spotless. He cleared away the smell of bleach with febreeze, breathing in deeply. He sat down on the couch, Sesshomaru walking into the room. The demon didn't even seem to notice.

Inuyasha smirked. He would tell him after he woke up fully.

After all, he was not called a half demon for show.

Author's note: Yes Inuyasha had a crazy moment. Blame it on his demons urge to protect its pups.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **:::24 weeks:::**

After Inuyasha told Sesshomaru what happened, Sesshomaru wasn't as angry as Inuyasha thought he would be. He was actually glad Inuyasha could protect himself. Once the word spread of the strongest demon of the rogues was killed, all the demons bowed to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had officially become their leader, but he had different plans for them than he originally had. He had them spread throughout the world; starting organizations that would help other demons get off the streets.

It was a thing that saved a lot of their people. Humans were oblivious to this, but Inuyasha knew they would find out one day. He just had to talk to Sango, the demon slayer, and her family. He wanted to make sure they didn't kill off any of his own kind. Inuyasha walked to her place in a disguise, waddling since he had gotten too big to walk straight. Sesshomaru estimated he would have them earlier than a normal human, and Inuyasha was okay with that.

He wanted so badly to see his pups, he could already imagine holding them in his arms. Inuyasha stopped in front of Sango's place, knocking on the gate. It was silent for a long second, but eventually Sango came out. She looked at him suspiciously, Inuyasha taking off his sunglasses. Sango rushed him in, hiding him from her parents. Sango was the only one who knew he was actually a half demon, since her ability to sense demons was so strong.

"What are you doing here? When did you get pregnant?" Sango asked, Inuyasha sitting down on her bed. Inuyasha sighed softly, happy to get off of his feet. He took off his hat, letting his ears and hair show. It had gotten longer, to Inuyasha's dismay.

"I got pregnant from sex, duh. And I need to tell you something." Sango sat down on the bed next to him, Inuyasha telling her everything. Sango waited and listened silently. She took in everything he had to say, her face expression changing every now and then when he brought up certain topics or events that had happened. Inuyasha knew this was a lot for her, since her entire family were demon slayers. Having demons just together in one place tempted her to go and kill them all. Inuyasha was glad she was the one to first try to understand before she killed.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is… Don't kill my people Sango. Only the one's that act out of line." Sango looked away from him, twisting her fingers as she thought. She eventually sighed, nodding once.

"I'll talk to my family and tell them the same. All in all, we have been living peacefully side by side, haven't we?" Sango replied with a smile, Inuyasha glad the slayer could understand. Sango's door opened, the argument between two people stopping when their eyes rested on Inuyasha and Sango. Inuyasha first instinct was to attack, but he recognized one of the people there.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked to him, her eyes widening as she saw his enlarged stomach. Inuyasha wanted to hide it, but her eyes didn't judge him. In fact, she seemed to be excited. The guy next to her seemed to be a monk, and his first instinct was to grab a sutra. He stopped as well though, his eyes looking to Sango, then back to him.

"You're a demon too?" Inuyasha looked to Kagome's bag, a small head popping out. The little fox demon jumped out of her bag, Kagome gasping and closing the door quickly. The fox demon ran up to him, jumping onto the bed.

"Oh, your just a half demon. You must be pretty weak." Inuyasha acted on instinct, hitting the fox demon on the head. Technically he was still a kid, so Inuyasha couldn't strangle him.

"Don't insult me brat!" Inuyasha growled, the fox demon running back to Kagome crying. Kagome picked him up, about to scold Inuyasha for hitting the demon. Inuyasha was touching his stomach though, and that brought everybody's eyes to his enlarged stomach.

"Is it kicking?" Kagome asked, walking over and kneeling at Inuyasha's feet. Inuyasha suddenly felt self conscious, since the only person he let touch his stomach was Sesshomaru. Inuyasha nodded, Kagome reaching a hand forward and touching his stomach. The baby kicked, no longer kicking his insides. Kagome gasped, pulling her hand away. Everybody got a turn to feel the baby's kick, Inuyasha having to guide Shippo's hand when the baby moved its kicks higher.

"I've always wondered what it would be like, to feel something so beautiful," Kagome whispered, touching his stomach again. Inuyasha put his hand over hers, moving it a little bit higher.

"They like to kick my lungs," Inuyasha replied, Kagome pulling her hand away with a gasp.

"Twins? You have twins?" Kagome exclaimed, Inuyasha nodding with a smile. Everybody seemed more ate ease to know Inuyasha wasn't an immediate threat, but they all knew not to piss him off. Sango told them what Inuyasha had told her, though summarized. Everybody understood and promised to do their part.

Apparently Kagome had the same power as Sango, and had known Inuyasha was a demon. She didn't mind though, since she had never met one so nice.

Inuyasha learned Kagome was a priestess, the monk was named Miroku, and the fox demon was named Shippo. Sango claimed Miroku was a pervert, which Inuyasha could tell from a mile away. When asked who the father was, Inuyasha scratched the back of his ear. He wasn't sure how to explain to them how demons worked, but Miroku stepped in since he knew more about demons then the rest of his friends. Inuyasha was glad for the help, but was instantly put off when Miroku asked him if he was growing breasts to feed his pups.

Inuyasha was, but he wouldn't admit to that. So far they weren't so big, probably a b cup in size. Inuyasha hoped they would stop growing now.

"What's the past like?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha shrugging as he itched his stomach.

"It's not really all that fun. There are more demons than humans, and demons lords control most of the land. Sesshomaru is a demon lord, but when he left his mother took his spot." Inuyasha tried not to laugh when Shippo asked if there was a fox demon lord, to which he replied with 'I don't know'. Inuyasha had only learned about Sesshomaru's land, and the dragon lord. He wasn't sure if there was a fox demon lord. Shippo was a little put down, but Inuyasha reassured him that there are a lot of fox demons in the past. Shippo wanted to go see for himself, but Inuyasha knew the little thing wouldn't survive long in the past. It was brutal.

"Do you plan on going back?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha looking down to the ground. He shook his head, touching a hand to his stomach.

"Humans will wipe out most of the demons. I don't want to lose my pups. Not like that." Kagome was silent, Sango looking down to her hands. Sango had read books and scrolls about how her ancestors destroyed the demon race and gained control. To think they had thought they were doing a good thing. If Inuyasha had been there, would the world today be different?

"I want to go back to school though. Sesshomaru works, so I may have to wait till they are older." Kagome and Sango looked to him with huge smiles, Inuyasha gasping when the two women grabbed both of his hands.

"We'll watch them!" They said in unison, Inuyasha trying not to blush. They both went to school, so Inuyasha wondered how that would work out. Sango replied that she was actually going to finish early, and would graduate at the end of this school year. Kagome replied that she was going to drop out for a year, since she was receiving priestess training. Inuyasha looked to Miroku when he said he would make sure they were always protected, while Shippo said he would teach them how to walk.

Inuyasha was glad he had friends like them.

He left after Sango talked to her family who fed him an entire buffet, Kagome deciding to walk him home. Inuyasha didn't need it, but he was glad for the company.

"So, are you two in love?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha looking to the sky. The sun was already starting to go down, some of the stars forcing their way into the sky. Inuyasha pondered it for a long second, but he couldn't come up with a solid answer.

"No. I have feelings for him, but I don't love him." Kagome looked to him in shock, Inuyasha sighing softly. Inuyasha knew he found Sesshomaru attractive, knew he cared for his well-being.

But love?

The thing that made your chest tighten when they left, the thing that made your legs weak every time they kissed you. The thing that made you feel invincible, yet so vulnerable. The thing you only heard about in books?

"How can you be having his baby then? Babies are made from love Inuyasha," Kagome replied, Inuyasha stopping in his waddling to look at Kagome. How Inuyasha wished for her naivety.

"Not all babies are made from love Kagome. Some are made from hate, rape, or by accident. These pups inside of me are accidents, things in the beginning that I didn't even want. Now I can't imagine a day going by if I lost them. But Sesshomaru… He has always been there, but he never loved me, and I never loved him. I care about him and wish every night he comes home safe, but I don't love him. I kiss and have sex with him and only want him, but I don't love him. I can't sleep unless he's there, but I don't love him."

Kagome smiled.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha blinked, thinking back to his words. He blushed slightly, but he refused to believe that. Kagome bumped her shoulder against his, continuing on their way to his apartment.

"It sounds like to me you're in love Inuyasha." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, waddling after her.

"It's all pregnancy hormones," Inuyasha replied, not realizing the demon behind him. Inuyasha got home a little after the sun went fully down, Kagome wishing him a good night before leaving. Inuyasha took a quick shower before lying on his bed, stretching out with a yawn. He smothered the body pillow he got, the amazing thing helping him sleep for small periods of time.

Inuyasha fell asleep in seconds, dreaming of holding his pups for the first time. He woke up to being called, opening his eyes blearily to see Sesshomaru sitting on the bed next to him. Inuyasha smiled lazily at him, Sesshomaru running a hand through his hair. Inuyasha pushed himself up with great difficulty, stretching his arms above his head.

"Where did you go today?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha shrugging his shoulders.

"I went to a friends house. I've been stuck here for a while," Inuyasha replied, Sesshomaru grunting softly.

"Your friend, Kagome. I walked her home." Inuyasha froze, looking to Sesshomaru with wide eyes of disbelief.

"I thought you didn't like her," Inuyasha replied, Sesshomaru smirking as he moved a strand of hair from Inuyasha's eyes.

"I don't. But as your friend I thought I should try and get to know her." Inuyasha relaxed, glad Sesshomaru was trying to understand his predicament more.

"I know I don't understand you most of the time Inuyasha. I know you have every reason to hate me. But do you love me?" Inuyasha blushed red, looking down to his hands with a huff. So he had been following him. Inuyasha thought he was being watched.

"Love is a strong word, don't you think?" Inuyasha replied, Sesshomaru leaning closer. Inuyasha leaned into the kiss, melting against Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru touched a hand to his cheek, trailing it down to Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha felt shivers run through his body, pulling away to take in a few puffs of air before he kissed Sesshomaru again. Sesshomaru moved their bodies, Inuyasha placed on top of him straddling his thigh.

"I love you Inuyasha. I didn't think I could, but when somebody threatened to take you away from me…" Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, their bodies stripped of clothing. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should start crying or kiss Sesshomaru, so opted to do both.

"I love you," Inuyasha whispered against his lips, Sesshomaru hungrily attacking his mouth. Inuyasha pulled away after a long second to breathe, putting a hand against Sesshomaru's chest.

"I still hate you too," Inuyasha grumbled, Sesshomaru turning them over. Inuyasha was placed on his side, Sesshomaru moving behind him. Inuyasha reached a hand behind himself, grabbing a handful of Sesshomaru's hair. Sesshomaru placed a hand on Inuyasha's chest, teasing his nipples as he lined himself up. Inuyasha closed his eyes when Sesshomaru pushed in, worried but glad it no longer hurt when he entered him. Inuyasha was worried because it was his ass and it shouldn't be open like that, but at the same time he was glad because that meant he would be in less pain during the delivery.

Since they had yet to find a midwife, Sango's mother decided to help him deliver. Sango and Kagome wanted to be present for it, and though Inuyasha was nervous he wanted Kagome to take the video so he could see what it was like from a different perspective.

His thoughts scrambled when Sesshomaru pushed in all of the way, Inuyasha gasping when he pulled out and pushed back in hard. Inuyasha shifted his hips, Sesshomaru rubbing against his prostate with each thrust. Inuyasha moaned with each thrust, his stomach burning with pleasure. Inuyasha nearly screamed when he pushed in too hard, his nerves sensitive. Inuyasha had him pull out a little bit, only stimulating his prostate instead of going in all the way.

Sesshomaru wanted it hard and fast, but he knew he couldn't push Inuyasha too far. Instead he changed his angle, Inuyasha whimpering for him to hit his prostate. Sesshomaru groaned when the already tight passage tightened even more, Inuyasha begging for him to pleasure him. Sesshomaru pushed in fast, Inuyasha screaming in pleasure. His screaming moans vibrated off the walls and right down to Sesshomaru's cock. Inuyasha begged for it slower, his insides too sensitive to touch.

Sesshomaru licked Inuyasha's neck, the hanyou crying out when he had a vaginal orgasm. Sesshomaru hadn't even come yet, and continued to thrust as he stroked Inuyasha's member. Inuyasha was on the verge of jumping out of his skin, the pleasure from Sesshomaru's member throbbing inside of him enough for him to go over the edge again. Inuyasha gripped Sesshomaru's hair tight, thrusting his hips down with a cry of his name.

Inuyasha shivered from a violent double orgasm, Sesshomaru releasing his seed inside of Inuyasha. Inuyasha moaned softly as his orgasm vibrated his whole body, Sesshomaru pulling out and turning over with a grunt. He panted as he came down from his orgasmic high, Inuyasha turning onto his other side and resting against Sesshomaru.

"I got a midwife," Inuyasha said after a long second, Sesshomaru grunting as he started to fall asleep. Inuyasha grabbed the blanket with his feet and pulled it over them, closing his eyes. He would worry about cleaning up in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **:::30 Weeks:::**

Inuyasha sat in his kitchen, Sesshomaru cooking breakfast. Inuyasha had reached his third trimester, and he felt bigger than ever. He looked up online that he was supposed to be delivering at about 36 to 38 weeks. Because he was about to explode right now, he thought he probably had two weeks before he would deliver. Inuyasha didn't worry about them being premature, since he was part demon.

Inuyasha was nauseas every now and then, and he had been having false contractions since he was 28 weeks. He had three serious false alarms, which he hated. Miroku told him to not call them unless his water broke, since the monk was always the first one to arrive. Inuyasha knew the monk was busy, but what if Inuyasha's water broke and then right after he starts giving birth?

Who is going to deliver the baby?

Inuyasha shook his head, feeling a sharp tightness in his gut. He tried to ignore the false contractions, and after a few seconds they went away. Inuyasha ate his breakfast, the false contractions happening again. Inuyasha, not one to ignore everything, started to count how long they lasted and how far apart they were. The rest of his day went like this, and when they were eight minutes apart and lasting twenty seconds, Inuyasha knew he had gone into labor. Inuyasha tried to stay calm, since he was probably only two centimeter's dilated.

He told Sesshomaru, who seemed to freak out a little bit. He kept himself calm though, telling Inuyasha to tell him when the contractions happened in less than 5 minutes apart. Inuyasha nodded, deciding to stay up a little bit longer. The pain was starting to become intense, but Inuyasha knew he wasn't dilated enough to start delivering. Plus, his water hadn't even broke yet.

Inuyasha stayed calm, and by the time he went to bed, the contractions were seven minutes apart and lasted thirty seconds. Inuyasha couldn't sleep though, curled onto his side and whimpering softly. It went on to the next day, the contractions still going. Inuyasha wasn't even in active labor yet, yet he wanted to die. He read some women had contractions for weeks sometimes, but never actually dilated. Inuyasha hoped he wouldn't be in pain that long.

Inuyasha was taking a bath in the morning, hoping to the gods the pain would end. He had a high tolerance for pain, but having it throb and tighten in one place consistently was painful. His ass was starting to tingle, and his pelvis felt sore. Inuyasha tried to stay calm, calling Sesshomaru to help him get out. Sesshomaru came to his aid, helping him up. Inuyasha was holding onto his hands, but they slipped and his eyes widened when he started to fall towards the tub edge.

Sesshomaru caught him, Inuyasha scared of the thought of losing one of his children. Sesshomaru dried him and took him to the bedroom, lying Inuyasha down. Inuyasha closed his eyes, but once he did the pain came back. Inuyasha grit his teeth, the pain stronger than before. Over night they had gone to being six minutes apart and forty seconds long. Inuyasha wanted to call Sango's mother, but he knew he had to wait a little bit longer.

"I'm never getting pregnant again," Inuyasha whimpered, Sesshomaru's demon angered by those words. Sesshomaru wanted many more children, and he would ensure they would be born. Right now though, Inuyasha was in pain and Sesshomaru needed to comfort his mate. Sesshomaru rubbed Inuyasha's stomach, the one thing that seemed to help Inuyasha's pain. This time it didn't, Inuyasha whimpering when the pain became even worse.

"Call her," Inuyasha whimpered, Sesshomaru leaving the room to get his phone. He dialed the number, putting the phone to his ear and going back to Inuyasha. He ran a hand through his hair, distressed he couldn't do anything to help his mate.

"Is he starting?" Miroku's voice asked, Sesshomaru not wanting to talk to him.

"Put the midwife on the phone," Sesshomaru ordered, Miroku grumbling something about demons. Sesshomaru let it pass and waited patiently.

"Yes?" An older voice asked, Sesshomaru looking down to Inuyasha.

"The contractions are five minutes apart. He can't take the pain anymore," Sesshomaru told her, hearing her tell the other's to get ready to leave. Sesshomaru was glad the lady understood, her voice once again in his ear.

"We'll be there in ten minutes." She hung up, Sesshomaru closing his phone and touching a hand to Inuyasha's cheek. The hanyou was sweating profusely, his eyes closed tight. Sesshomaru managed to get his pants off, covering him with a blanket. He didn't want to humiliate the hanyou, but he knew he couldn't deliver wearing pants. Sesshomaru got a cold towel, wiping off his sweat. Inuyasha opened his eyes, looking to Sesshomaru with a grimace of pain.

"I hate you," Inuyasha whispered hoarsely, Sesshomaru smiling softly. He went to their freezer, getting the ice chips the midwife had given him. He went back to Inuyasha, the blanket soaked. Inuyasha was shaking terribly, Sesshomaru at his side in a second.

His water had broke.

Sesshomaru moved him to the guest room, giving him clean dry sheets. Inuyasha held onto his hand tightly, panting as he tried to breath through the pain.

"Breathing doesn't fucking work," Inuyasha grit out, Sesshomaru reaching down and wringing the rag he had in a bowl of cold water. He put it on Inuyasha's head, managing to get the hanyou to eat some ice chips. He went to the door when there was a knock, opening it to see almost everybody standing there. Inuyasha had got to know all these people over the past few weeks, since they came over every five minutes in the beginning to feel his baby bump and ask about the past.

Sesshomaru didn't really care, but when the monk asked Sesshomaru why he slept with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was tempted to throw them out. That was none of their business.

Once he started to have the false contractions, they came more often to make sure he wouldn't drop suddenly. Sesshomaru was just as worried, but he wouldn't admit that. He let the gang of people come into his home, the midwife telling everybody what to get and what to get ready.

"His water broke," Sesshomaru told the midwife, her eyes narrowing with worry. She went into the guest room when Sesshomaru told her where Inuyasha was. Kagome got some hot water; Miroku got towels, after asking Sesshomaru where they were. Sango was allowed to go into the room with her mother, going to help clean the baby when it was born and videotape it. Inuyasha wanted Kagome to videotape it, but Sesshomaru could smell the lust Kagome had for him. Sesshomaru refused, instead putting Sango in charge.

Shippo was in charge of nothing, but he wanted to be there. Sesshomaru went into the room when he heard Inuyasha call him, seeing Inuyasha on his back with his legs spread open. The hot water and towels was next to her, a small rag pressed beneath Inuyasha's rectum. Inuyasha was breathing rather fast, Sesshomaru walking over and holding his hand. Inuyasha squeezed his hand hard, Sesshomaru squeezing back lightly.

Even though Inuyasha's water broke, he didn't start to deliver until almost the morning of the next day. It was still dark outside when Inuyasha started to muffle his screams with his fist, the midwife telling him to breathe as she pressed a now warm towel against his rectum.

"Do you feel the warmness right here?" The midwife asked, Inuyasha releasing a shaky breath with a nod. He bit his fist when he screamed again, pushing hard when his body told him to.

"Push towards this, Inuyasha. Push hard Inuyasha," she told him, Inuyasha holding onto Sesshomaru's hand tighter.

"I am pushing you old hag!" Inuyasha screamed, gritting his teeth when he pushed again. He was sweating and shaking all over, Sesshomaru dabbing his head with a cold towel. Inuyasha sat up slightly, pushing with a growl of pain. He fell back, panting heavily and closing his eyes when he tried to block out the pain. He felt he would never deliver this one, but he still had another after this.

Inuyasha felt tears run down his temples, the pain too much for him to bear. Inuyasha pushed again when his body told him to, the midwife telling him to push even though he already was. Inuyasha held on so tight to Sesshomaru's hand he started to hurt the demon, his entire body shaking as he pushed as hard as he could. He continued to push for an hour before the head started to show. Inuyasha was screaming and cursing as he pushed to get the baby out, Sesshomaru grunting when Inuyasha squeezed his hand hard enough to break it.

"Take it out!" Inuyasha yelled, the midwife telling him calmly she couldn't do that. Inuyasha cursed her out with more words than he thought he knew, pushing hard for another twenty minutes before the head was finally out. Inuyasha shook with his last push, the relief that rushed over his body allowing him to release a deep sigh. Inuyasha panted as the midwife cleaned out his first child's mouth and nostrils, the shrill cries that came after warming Inuyasha's body.

"It's a boy!" Inuyasha rose up to see, the midwife telling him to lie down. She had Sesshomaru cut the umbilical chord, the baby placed on Inuyasha's stomach. The midwife moved the rag, throwing it in a bucket already full of bloody and wet rags. Sango took it out and got another bucket, Inuyasha too lost to notice he was losing too much blood.

His son had stopped crying once he was put on Inuyasha, his little face and ears shaped like Sesshomaru's. He had Sesshomaru's nose but Inuyasha's lips, the boy born with a head full of white hair. He had their grandfather's markings, his little body covered in them. Inuyasha was glad he wasn't born with his ears, his son taken away to be cleaned. Inuyasha was about to protest, but grunted when he felt like somebody punched his stomach.

The second one didn't take all the time in the world. Inuyasha pushed hard, but his pup's head was out within twenty minutes. His second was born into the world, the same features as his brother. Sesshomaru cut the umbilical chord, all of them thinking it was over. The midwife pulled the umbilical chord, frowning when it didn't come out.

"There's a third." Inuyasha rose with a gasp of surprise, the midwife correct when he was punched in the stomach harder. The third was a repeat of the first. Inuyasha worked to get it out for five hours, his third child seeming to take its time. Inuyasha thought he would die, screaming and yelling at Sesshomaru that he would kill him for getting him pregnant. Sesshomaru just dabbed his head with a cold towel, telling him he loved him too.

When the head finally came out, Inuyasha was light headed. He had lost too much blood, and after the last push he thought he would faint. His third child was a girl, her features representing Inuyasha more than Sesshomaru. She had ears like Inuyasha, the two cute points making Inuyasha wanting to cry. She had less hair then her brothers, her eyes open when she was placed on Inuyasha's stomach. She had Sesshomaru's markings, something unusual in the demon world. Sesshomaru cut the chord and she was taken away. Inuyasha delivered the afterbirth, but soon after he felt unbearably cold. His blood loss had stopped, but during the labor he had lost too much.

The midwife made him drink some herbal tea, trying to get some liquids into his system. Inuyasha was told to rest, but he wanted to hold his pups. Inuyasha lost to the tides of slumber though, falling asleep after another cup of herbal tea. He woke up a few hours later, his entire body sore.

"Are they okay?" Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru grabbing his hand.

"Yeah. They are all healthy Inuyasha." Inuyasha hummed softly, falling back to sleep. He slept for an entire day, but the need to eat woke him up. Sesshomaru brought in their pups as Inuyasha ate some soup, Inuyasha placing the bowl down. Sesshomaru had named them all, Inuyasha loving all the names. The first was named Katsu, their second was named Kenji, and their little girl was named Mirai.

Inuyasha hoped he would live long enough to see them grow into the demons they would eventually become.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Author's note: Hope you guys liked my story!**

 **First: Katsu Second: Kenji Third: Mirai Fourth: Ai Fifth: Hiro Sixth: Kyou**

At five years old, Inuyasha wondered about his children. They were all rather hyper, cursed with Inuyasha's inability to stay still. Mirai had a full set of teeth already, though her brothers had their entire upper jaw full of teeth, with the bottom only having two as their adult teeth came in. The boys had Sesshomaru's hair, while Mirai had Inuyasha's wavy hair. They had gone back in time to live a more peaceful life, but Inuyasha planned to take them back to the future when they got older. They were all too much like Inuyasha, the hanyou wondering if it was karma for being such a troublesome child.

Inuyasha hoped they didn't get his rebellious streak as well.

Sesshomaru took his throne as Lord of the West, but he planned to pass it down to their first born. Inuyasha was glad Sesshomaru wasn't a greedy demon, but one thing bothered him. For a long while, Inuyasha could not participate in intercourse as his body healed. When he healed enough, Sesshomaru instantly tried to impregnate him again. In the open woods, Inuyasha could avoid him, but he couldn't leave his children alone.

So instead, Inuyasha used their children as an excuse. Whenever Sesshomaru hinted at it, Inuyasha went straight to tending to their children who adored his affection. His friends came every now and then to see him, wanting to know his little brats and learn more about the past. Inuyasha didn't mind, but he was angered when Miroku started to ask every woman to be the mother of his children. After a thorough beating, the monk only did it when Inuyasha wasn't there.

Inuyasha's life was calmer outside of the rapid paced city, and he liked it. He missed some things from the future, but he enjoyed how in the past there was no constant worry he might get stuck in rush hour. Inuyasha breathed in the air, laying back on his futon. He had the door open, his eyes staring at the many colorful trees and blue sky.

It was beautiful.

"Mama!" Inuyasha sat up, Mirai waddling into the room crying. Her brothers chased after her, making funny faces to scare her. Inuyasha caught her, scowling at her brothers who stopped to look at Inuyasha sheepishly.

"What did I tell you?" Inuyasha asked sternly, the boys quiet. Inuyasha had them all sit around him, Mirai laying her head on his lap. She nuzzled his kimono, closing her eyes as she began to doze off. Inuyasha enjoyed having them around like this, telling his boys about the wonders of the future and his fights with many demons in this time. They listened silently, asking questions every now and then about things they didn't have in the past.

Inuyasha stopped talking when they all fell asleep, the sun almost behind the mountains. Inuyasha ran a hand through his daughter's hair, humming softly as he took in their scents.

He would never forget them.

"You spoil them too much." Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, the demon standing by the open shoji. Inuyasha smiled, touching a hand to Kenji's face. The little body shifted, his head nudging Inuyasha's thigh. Inuyasha reached out to Katsu, closing his mouth. He rubbed his little jaw, sighing happily in content.

His little angel brats…

"Let's put them to bed." Inuyasha nodded, picking up Mirai as Sesshomaru picked up Katsu and Kenji. They carried them to their rooms, Inuyasha laying Mirai down on her futon. He pulled the blanket back, covering her little body. Her eyes fluttered, Inuyasha shushing her softly. She fell back into slumber, Inuyasha kissing her forehead. He kissed Kenji's and Katsu's as well, granting them all good dreams.

Inuyasha exited with Sesshomaru, closing the shoji silently. Inuyasha had a couple guards stand and watch for the night, wanting to make sure his children were all right.

This was the first time Inuyasha actually got them to bed successfully, and with the night still young he went into the forest with Sesshomaru. They raced through the trees, Inuyasha loving the feeling of the wind against his face. He jumped high, feeling the wind flow through his kimono and hakama. Inuyasha let himself fall, landing on the ground with a near silent thud.

Sesshomaru was next to him in a second, Inuyasha breathing in the cold fall air. The leaves had just started to fall, the trees a mix of red, yellow, and orange. Inuyasha fell onto the ground, letting it all sink in.

"I missed this," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru sitting down next to him. Inuyasha closed his eyes, breathing in the scents till his lungs screamed for release.

"Why do you avoid me, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha looking to the demon with a raised eyebrow.

"You try pushing out three kids then want to get pregnant again," Inuyasha told him, Sesshomaru moving swiftly. Inuyasha tensed when he was suddenly on top of him, Sesshomaru's hair falling over his shoulders. Inuyasha suddenly became nervous, looking away from the demon.

"Just let me touch," Sesshomaru growled softly against his neck, flicking out his tongue. Inuyasha knew exactly where the touching would lead to, and he wasn't having it. He tried to push Sesshomaru away, but strong hands pinned down his wrists. Inuyasha growled, but it was cut short with a whimper when Sesshomaru nipped Inuyasha's mating mark.

"We don't have to, just let me touch." Inuyasha wanted to protest, but he had been neglecting Sesshomaru for a long while. He sighed, lying still on the grass. Sesshomaru licked and kissed his neck, Inuyasha's wrists freed as Sesshomaru undid Inuyasha's obi. Inuyasha panted softly in anticipation when his kimono was pushed open slowly, the feeling of Sesshomaru's hands on his chest making Inuyasha hot inside. Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru reached a hand into his hakama, his fundoshi undone.

Inuyasha moaned, the mere act enough to make him hard. Sesshomaru stayed true to his word and kept his clothes on, but Inuyasha was starting to realize how much he wanted them off. Inuyasha undid Sesshomaru's obi, the demon stopping him. Inuyasha swallowed thickly as Sesshomaru's kimono fell open, his hakama just loose enough to fall off his lips in the right position.

Inuyasha didn't know when his thoughts became like this.

In starving Sesshomaru, he had only starved himself.

"Sessh okay fine you win just fuck me please," Inuyasha whispered in urgent gasps, Sesshomaru smirking. Inuyasha knew he wouldn't get what he wanted so easily, and that pissed him off. Sesshomaru continued his slow pace of torture, holding down Inuyasha's hips when he bucked up to feel some friction.

"Sessh please?" Inuyasha whimpered, Sesshomaru pushing down his hakama but not undoing his fundoshi. Inuyasha didn't know how long the kids would sleep, so in his urgency he turned them over, undoing Sesshomaru's fundoshi.

"Fuck me now goddamn it," Inuyasha growled, stripping himself of his hakama that still clung to his hips. Inuyasha positioned himself over Sesshomaru's member, pushing down lightly. Inuyasha thought he would be wide open after pushing out three kids, but really he was very tight. Inuyasha bit his lower lip as he worked his way down inch by inch, the pain mixing with the pleasure. When Inuyasha was all the way down Sesshomaru groaned in pleasure, grabbing Inuyasha's hips.

"Sessh…" Inuyasha whispered, the rest of his words gone to the wind as he rose up and fell back down. Inuyasha bit his bottom lip, wondering how he managed to live five years without this. He ignored the pain and started a quick pace, his eyes rolling into the back of his head when Sesshomaru thrusted up. The intimacy was sloppy and uncoordinated, but Inuyasha didn't care. He was living in this moment where he felt everything, his body throbbing in unison with Sesshomaru's throbbing member.

Inuyasha threw his head back with a cry when Sesshomaru hit his prostate, gnawing his lower lip as he was quickly guided to an orgasm. Inuyasha stroked himself as he rode Sesshomaru's bucking hips, cumming harder than he had ever before. Inuyasha's vision flashed white, the dots fading away within a few seconds. Inuyasha was panting, his body twitching when he felt Sesshomaru's semen seep out and trail down his thigh.

Inuyasha got off from him, falling onto his side. Sesshomaru was panting heavily as well, his eyes closed as he tried to comprehend what just happened. They recollected themselves and went back to the castle, Inuyasha walking to the hot springs with a limp in his step.

Thirty weeks later, their second daughter was born. She was a perfect mix of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, her hair as straight as her fathers. She had Inuyasha's eyes and Sesshomaru's nose and lips. She had Inuyasha's ears though, and his face shape. She was beautiful, markings like Sesshomaru's on her body. Inuyasha named her Ai, since he had her after he had confessed his love to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha didn't want anymore, so Sesshomaru went back to the future to get condoms.

Inuyasha was fine with that, since he didn't want to wait too long and go crazy again. Time flew by then, but Inuyasha was still happy with life. Ai was more like Sesshomaru, the calm one out of all of her siblings. Inuyasha had a feeling that would be the case, since when he went into labor with her he wasn't in that much pain during the contractions. She took her time, but she didn't really start to hurt him till her head started to come out.

Inuyasha told Sesshomaru it was because he was always a pain in the ass, which made the demon confused. After a brief talk explaining what Inuyasha meant, Sesshomaru went on in life to start training their boys. He wanted them to become superior warriors, and when the girls matured enough he started to train them as well. After an accidental slip in the hot springs, Inuyasha gave birth to a set of twins. They were both boys, the same exact replicas of their grandfather. The first was named Hiro, and the second was named Kyou. They had Sesshomaru's silent observational personality, but when unsupervised they were as bad as Inuyasha as a child. That made Inuyasha worry, but Sesshomaru assured him it would be all right. Fifteen years later, as Inuyasha sat with all of his children around him at the dinner table, he couldn't be happier. The triplets were all fifteen, and Ai was ten. The twins were seven, but they acted older than their age.

Sesshomaru was happy, since this big family was what he always wanted. He was contemplating more, but that would wait for a later date. Inuyasha was just happy they had all survived this long. The triplets would have to be married off soon, but Inuyasha knew there would never be a man worthy of his daughter's love.

Mirai was no longer a sensitive one, trained by her father to be a standing wall during the worst earthquakes. But even so, she cared for all things, even humans. Inuyasha would take them to the future for a few years, allowing them to have fun before they came back to be married off.

They all would, but Kyou wondered if one day humans would become evil. He had distrust in anybody that wasn't his family, but Inuyasha hoped one day he would see not all humans were bad.

Sitting around his family, Inuyasha wondered how he had survived so long without it.

After all, the people here with him was everything he needed to feel whole again.

 ** _The End!_**


End file.
